


Like old times

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, F/M, Family, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: AU from 3x14. Malcolm's plan to have Oliver regain his killer instinct puts Thea in danger. In order to save his sister, Oliver is forced to rely on the man he once called brother. Once united, Oliver regains far more than his killer instinct.





	1. Eye for an eye

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I have other stories I should be working on, but this idea would not leave me alone. It’s not going to be a long story, so it shouldn’t distract from my other works. Tell me if you think I should continue this or not.

Lian Yu  
Night

Oliver had told Thea he was going for a walk. It was what he told himself to, perhaps naively. But he still ended up on the beach. He walked up to the entrance to the prison and opened the hatch. Oliver climbed down the ladder and walked down the hall. He stopped outside the door that housed one of the prison’s occupants. He took a deep breath, telling himself he didn’t need to go in there, that he never needed to see that man again. But, almost against his will, he felt his hand wrap around the handle on the door. He turned it and, with a loud squeak, it opened. 

Oliver walked inside as he saw the occupant sitting up in bed. Even in the dim lighting, he could see the difference between when he had seen him last and now. His beard had grown in the months between and his hair was longer, almost animal like in nature. 

“Slade,” Oliver greeted roughly and his onetime friend chuckled.

“Hey kid. I’m glad you came back,” Slade said warmly.

Oliver faltered, staring at him. Slade seemed…different and it wasn’t just the fact that he was in dire need of a shave and haircut. Rather than raving and vowing that he was going to hurt everyone Oliver cared about, as he had last time Oliver was here, Slade was instead staring at him calmly, a wistfulness in his eyes. He seemed almost…happy to see him.

“So, what brought you back to the island?” Slade asked, getting to his feet. “Or did you just come back to taunt me?”

“You seem…” Oliver trailed off.

“In position of all my marbles?” Slade supplied and Oliver nodded. “The Mirakuru, it wore off a few months ago. I remember everything that happened, I’m not trying to escape that, it just feels like some bad dream. But, regardless of my sanity, what are you doing here kid?”

“Training,” Oliver said vaguely, still eying Slade wearily. 

“Well, good luck with that kid,” Slade said, lying back down in bed. “The guard will be here in a few minutes. So, if there’s nothing else, you should get back to your training.”

Oliver stayed only a moment or longer, staring at Slade as he tried to process this. Then, he turned and walked out.

Oliver returned to his and Thea’s camp site and almost immediately knew something was wrong. Thea was gone and there was signs of a fight, a pile of fire wood all over, like it had been dropped. Worry shot through him.

“Thea?! Thea?!” Oliver called out worriedly.

Which was only heightened when he received no answer. Suddenly, Olive’s cell phone by his jacket rang. Oliver frantically grabbed for it and, seeing ‘unknown caller’ flash across the screen, answered.

“Hello Oliver,” the calm voice of Malcolm Merlyn answered.

“What did you do?” Oliver snarled.

“You told me you lost your duel to Ra’s because you hesitated despite your will to kill him. If you, Thea, and even myself are to survive this, you need to regain that primal, killer instinct, born of a need to survive,” Malcolm told him.

“Where the hell is my sister?!” Oliver snarled.

“Your friend Maseo, he has a brother. Takeo Yamashiro, former Japanese Special Forces. He was the best at what he did, killing. He was a necessary evil until they deemed him unnecessary. He blames you for Akio’s death and Maseo joining Ra’s. He’s taken Thea as revenge, an eye for an eye. If you want to save your baby sister, the only way you can do so is by killing him,” Malcolm told him.

“You’re sick,” Oliver sneered but Malcolm merely chuckled.

“Your cell phone is going to stop working after this call,” Malcolm said before Oliver heard the dial tone.

Snarling in rage, Oliver threw his phone into a tree and it shattered. As he stood there, shuttering in rage, Oliver knew he couldn’t get Thea out of this alive and stop Takeo if what Malcolm said was true. Not by himself, anyway.

A little later, Slade sat up in bed as the door to his room opened and Oliver walked back in.

“I need your help,” Oliver said breathlessly and Slade realized Oliver had run all the way here.

“What’s going on?” Slade asked as he got to his feet.

“There is a man on this island named Takeo Yamashiro. He’s former Japanese Special Forces with an axe to grind. He has my sister. Are you gonna help me?” Oliver demanded.

“I think I’m stating the obvious when I say I killed your mother. For that alone, you should have killed me,” Slade pointed out.

“Maybe what’s happening now is the reason I didn’t,” Oliver said before the door opened and the guard burst in.

‘Hey, what’s going on here?” the guard demanded.

“I’m taking him. Don’t stand in my way,” Oliver said as he turned around to face the guard.

“He’s not going anywhere,” the guard snapped as he jammed the gun in Oliver’s face. 

Oliver grabbed him and threw the guard to the floor, disarming him in the process. Oliver then struck him across the face with the butt of the gun, knocking him out. He then grabbed the keys from the guard and walked over to Slade’s cell. Oliver unlocked the cell and Slade wearily got out. As a peace offering, Oliver offered Slade the gun. Wearily, Slade accepted it.

“You and me kid. Like old times,” Slade noted and Oliver nodded grimly.


	2. Mother of all failures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Slade have their first encounter with Takeo as they go after Thea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is still on the short side, the chapters will get longer from this point.

Lian Yu  
Night

For two people who knew Lian Yu as well as Oliver and Slade, it didn’t take them long to track where Takeo had taken Thea. In a scene that was hauntingly familiar to the pair, Takeo was sitting on a rock, Thea on her knees, bound and gagged. Slade glanced over at Oliver and Oliver knew he was also remembering when they had come upon Ivo’s men questioning Shado six years ago.

“So what’s the plan kid?” Slade whispered.

Oliver was silent as he studied Takeo. He could almost pass for Maseo’s twin, Oliver mused. However, there were some differences. Takeo’s hair was cut short, almost into a bowl cut. His nose was half an inch shorter than Maseo’s and his eyes darker and colder than his brother’s. Eyes that were currently eying his sister as though they were imagining the best way to kill her. Oliver took a moment to gather his thoughts before he told Slade the plan.

“I really am sorry about this,” Takeo told Thea in a voice that lacked any sincerity. “You are simply a means to an end. If you say out of my way, I’ll let you go once I deal with your brother.”

Thea made a loud sound that would have been a shout but it was muffled by the gag around her mouth. Takeo smirked before he heard footsteps. Takeo jumped to his feet, grabbing his gun. However, he simply stared in shock as Slade forced Oliver forward, a gun aimed at the back of Oliver’s head.

“Well well well, what do we have here?” Takeo asked as he lowered his gun to the side. 

“Slade Wilson,” Slade introduced himself. “We have something in common: a mutual hatred for Oliver Queen.”

“I never should have trusted you,” Oliver snarled.

Slade simply smirked as Thea glared up at him, hatred in her eyes.

“Oliver Queen,” Takeo walked over. “I have waited a very long time for this.”

Takeo slugged Oliver before hitting him in the stomach. Oliver went down to his knees as Takeo grabbed him and threw him over next to Thea. Thea was worried and confused. She knew Ollie was better than this, what was going on.

“So, what is it you want Mr. Wilson? You could have killed him, but you brought him to me. Which means you want something,” Takeo noted.

“You have a way off this island. I want to leave this island behind. I brought you Oliver and in exchange, you will take me with you when you leave,” Slade said and Takeo smirked.

“I heard about you, Deathstroke,” Takeo said as he turned his back on Slade. “I always assumed we’d work well together.”

“Assumption is the mother of all FAILURES!”

Slade suddenly whirled around, slugging Takeo, hard. Takeo, taken by surprise, went down, dropping his gun as it flew up into the air. Slade grabbed it and opened fire on Takeo. Takeo dodged the bullets as Oliver jumped up, untying the rope around Thea’s hands. As Thea was freed, Takeo jumped up and, with a kick, knocked the guns out of Slade’s hands. As they flew through the air, Oliver caught them and took aim as Slade and Takeo began exchanging blows.

Oliver fired at Takeo, who jumped back to avoid the bullets but one got him in the shoulder. Takeo, clutching his wounded shoulder, realized he was outnumbered. He dropped a grenade and the others realized what he’d done. Oliver grabbed Thea and the pair of them and Slade fled, getting out of the blast rang just before the grenade went off. They were all thrown on their backs from the force of the explosion, dazed for a few moments.

“Everyone alright?” Oliver asked as he sat up.

“Yeah, but Takeo is gone,” Slade noted as he saw no sign of a body and Thea yanked the gag off her mouth.

“What is going on?! And what the hell is he doing here?!” Thea demanded as she glared angrily at Slade.

“It’s a long story Speedy, I’ll explain as we get out of here. We shouldn’t stay here for too long,” Oliver said as he got to his feet.

“Who was that guy?” Thea demanded as she and Slade got up.

“Takeo Yamashiro, Malcolm set him loose on us,” Oliver said grimly.

“Why the hell would he do that?” Thea asked shocked.

“He thinks it will help me regain my killer instinct,” Oliver said tiredly.

“That’s insane!” Thea exclaimed.

“Which is consistent with Mr. Merlyn, from what I’ve heard,” Slade muttered and Thea glared at him.

“What is he doing here?” Thea sneered.

“I needed his help to save your life. We’re wasting time, we need to go!” Oliver barked.

“Go where?” Thea asked as she followed after him and Slade, not willing to turn her back on Slade.

Later, the guard Oliver had knocked out opened his eyes. He blinked, his vision coming into focus as he saw Oliver, Slade, and Thea standing above him.

“You-you shouldn’t be out of your cell!” the guard exclaimed as he jumped to his feet.

“You’ve got bigger problems than him,” Oliver said shortly and the guard glared at him, remembering how Oliver had knocked him put. “There is a man on this island named Takeo Yamashiro. He will kill us all if we don’t stop him. Communications are knocked out, so we can’t radio for help, I’ve already tried.”

“So what do we do?” The guard after trying to radio for help, but found Oliver was correct.

“How many guards are here?” Slade inquired.

“Just me and a few others,” the guard said, to Oliver and Slade’s displeasure. 

“Gather them up; we need access to your armory. You do have an armory, don’t you?” Slade asked and the guard nodded.

“Mostly guns, a few swords,” the guard said, to Slade’s pleasure.

“Good, I like swords,” Slade said, unnerving the guard as Thea glared at him.

“Do we really need his help? I mean, this Takeo guy ran from you,” Thea pointed out but Oliver shook his head.

“He ran because we took him by surprise. He didn’t run because he was scared, he ran because he wanted to regroup. He’ll be back and we need to be ready. You two need to work together if we want to survive this,” Oliver said pointedly and Thea stared at him in stunned disbelief.

“Are you kidding me, he killed our mother!” Thea said angrily as she pointed at Slade, who winced.

“What you saw was the Mirakuru,” Slade said, confusing Thea.

“The what?”

“The Mirakuru, a Japanese super soldier serum from World War Two. Roy was injected with the same stuff, it’s what made him go after you,” Oliver said and Thea’s eyes widened in realization. “Slade was on the same stuff. And like Roy, he’s cured now.”

“I’m not asking for your forgiveness Thea, but if you hope to survive this, we need to work together without you trying to kill me,” Slade said softly and Thea was silent for several moments.

“I don’t forgive you. But I’ll work with you until we stop Takeo. After that…all bets are both,” Thea said, glaring at Slade, who nodded.

“Fair enough. So what’s the plan kid?”


	3. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeo uses an old enemy of Oliver's as Thea learns horrifying truth.

Lian Yu  
Morning

Oliver was in the prison, strapping his quiver to his back as he picked up his bow. It had been a long night of planning and the odds didn’t look good. Even with Slade, Thea, and the three guards (Oliver was going to have a chat with Waller and Lyla about stationing more guards here in the future); Oliver knew it would not be easy to take down Takeo if what Malcolm had said was true. Hearing footsteps approaching, he turned around to see Thea and Slade behind him.

Thea had taken a few guns from the armory and had a sword strapped to her back. She looked every bit the warrior Malcolm had trained her to be. She reminded him so much of their mother, Oliver thought with a pang of pride and sadness. Oliver just hoped the six months of training with Malcolm would be enough.

Slade had changed out of his prison suit into a guard uniform, much to the chagrin of the guards. Like Thea, he had a sword strapped to his back and a few knives hidden in his uniform. If it weren’t for the fact he now had an eyepatch, Oliver could almost trick himself into thinking he was back in time and that it was just another day of him and Slade trying to survive on Lian Yu. Almost.

“You guys ready?” Oliver asked as he turned around to face them.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Thea muttered as Slade simply nodded. “Won’t Argus try and get in contact with the prison? Won’t they send someone down or do something when they can’t get in contact with the guards?”

“You don’t know Amanda Waller Speedy,” Oliver said grimly.

“But you do,” Slade noted and Oliver was silent.

“I thought there wouldn’t be any more secrets between us…but you’re still keeping things from me,” Thea said in frustration. “First Sara, now with this Waller woman.”

“It’s complicated Thea,” Oliver sighed. “It’s a long story that we don’t have time for. We need to focus on Takeo and how to stop him.”

“Fine,” Thea relented. “At least explain your beef with him.”

“My past is coming back to haunt me,” Oliver sighed and Thea, perhaps for the first time, noticed how tired her brother looked.

“Seems to be a recurring theme with you kid,” Sade noted and Thea silently agreed.

“I don’t know why,” Oliver said lowly.

“It’s not that complicated,” Slade said and the siblings looked over at him. “You suffer from survivors’ guilt. You can’t get over the death of your father.”

“Takeo has nothing to do with my father,” Oliver immediately denied.

“Ollie, I may not know you as well as I always thought I did…but I know that everything has to do with dad with you,” Thea said softly.

“Thea is right,” Slade said and Thea grimaced. “You and I are not dissimilar, both haunted by our pasts. The only way to bury that ghost is by forgiving yourself.”

“Forgiving myself. For what?” Oliver asked blankly. 

“You blame yourself for your father’s suicide and everything that has gone wrong since,” Slade said bluntly and Oliver grimaced, remembering why Slade had been his most dangerous enemy.

Because no one else had known so much about him, had known him so completely. Known how to take his every strength and turn it into a weakness.

“You need to forgive yourself for your sins,” Slade said, bringing Oliver back to the conversation.

“You say that like it’s easy,” Oliver scoffed.

“It’s the hardest thing in this world,” Slade said pointedly and Oliver realized Slade wasn’t talking about him, or at least only about him.

“Hey,” the conversation was interrupted as one of the guards entered the room. “We’ve got a problem.”

A little later, they stood in another part of the prison with two of the guards, the body of the third one on the floor. His throat had been slit.

“Takeo, he was here,” Thea realized.

“He still could be,” Slade pointed out. “This is a large prison.”

“Did he take anything?” Oliver asked as he looked over at the guards.

“Not something, someone,” one of them said and Oliver’s blood ran cold.

“Digger Harkness,” Oliver said and the guards nodded.

“Who?” Thea asked confused.

“Digger Harkness, he was a former ASIS operative, Australian intelligence,” Slade said and Oliver looked over at him.

“You know him?” Oliver asked.

“I trained him,” Slade said simply and Oliver sighed.

“Why am I not surprised?” Oliver said exasperated before turning to Thea. “He went rogue before being captured and then recruited by Argus. He went rogue again and went after Lyla before Christmas. I stopped him and brought him here. Takeo realized he couldn’t stop us by himself, so he broke Harkness out to help him.”

“Great. So what do we know about him?” Thea asked exasperated. 

“Harkness specializes with high tech boomerangs, which I doubt Takeo brought with him. But that doesn’t make him any less dangerous,” Oliver said grimly.

Suddenly, the crackle of a radio comes alive.

“Oliver, Oliver,” Takeo’s voice came over the radio of one the guards.

Silently, Oliver held his hand out and the guard handed it to him.

“Takeo,” Oliver greeted coolly. 

“How’s your sister doing?” Takeo said and Thea was confused by the random line of questioning as Oliver tensed. “Does she know? Does she know the secret you’re keeping from her? About Sara?”

“Ollie, what’s he talking about?” Oliver does not answer Thea’s question but it is clear to all of them how tense he was.

“I suppose not. The truth, that would destroy her, wouldn’t it? Some say the truth shall set you free, but we know better, don’t we Oliver? The truth, the truth is a weapon greater than any sword. The truth-”

Unable to listen to Takeo anymore, Oliver threw the radio against the wall and it shattered.

“Hey, we could have used that to call for help!” one of the guards exclaimed.

“And you think Takeo would have allowed that? He would have jammed us the moment we tried!” Oliver snapped.

“Ollie, what’s he talking about? What secret are you keeping?” Thea asked.

“He’s just messing with our heads,” Oliver said evasively.

“No, he’s not. Every time I bring up Sara, you dodge the question,” Thea argued.

“Thea, we need to focus on Takeo,” Oliver argued.

“Ollie, I can’t focus when I know you’re keeping something from me. Please,” Thea begged and Oliver was silent for a few moments.

“Malcolm…killed Sara,” Oliver finally said with a sigh.

“No, that’s impossible, I was with him the whole time,” Thea argued.

“He didn’t do it directly. He drugged someone so she wouldn’t know what she was doing,” Oliver said lowly and Thea tensed, a pit of dread forming in her stomach.

“She?” Thea choked out, knowing what he was going to say but hoping, wishing that it wouldn’t be said.

“You killed Sara,” Oliver finally said as he looked Thea in the eye.

For a moment, it was completely silent in the hallway, the words hanging between them all. Then, Thea turned away, putting her hands in her hair as though to rip it out as the reality washed over her. Oliver watched her, tormented as he felt a burning hatred for Takeo in that moment.

“Why didn’t you tell me this?!” Thea shouted brokenly as she whirled on Oliver.

“Because it wasn’t you, it was Malcolm! You had no control over yourself or your actions!” Oliver tried to explain.

“You were right, okay, Malcolm doesn’t love me! God, I’m such an idiot! What are we even doing here?!” Thea shouted in despair.

Before Oliver could respond, a sound pierced the air. The sound of something metal whooshing through the air. Slade, who was closer to Thea than he was, realized what was happening a second before he did. Slade tackled Thea out of the way as Oliver ducked to the ground. He barely missed the metal boomerang that soared through the air. It slit the throat of one of the guards before flying back into the hand of a man in a trench coat. Digger Harkness.

“Didn’t bring it with him huh?” the last guard asked sarcastically.

“I asked the same question Love,” Harkness said in response to Thea. “When I found myself on this island. When your brother put me here.”

Oliver jumped up and fired an arrow, but Harkness deflected it with a boomerang. Slade jumped up and he and Oliver rushed Harkness, using a sword and bow. Harkness used two boomerangs as weapons, blocking Oliver’s bow and Slade’s sword.

“Not gonna be that easy mates,” Harkness said with a smirk. 

Harkness whirled around, making Oliver and Slade back up before he threw his boomerangs at them. They dodged as the guard fired, trying to get Harkness. Harkness dodged the bullets as Oliver fired two arrows, knocking the boomerangs out of the air and they clattered harmlessly to the floor. Before anyone could do anything else, Thea suddenly jumped out from behind Harkness, putting her sword to his neck. Harkness stilled, knowing he was beaten.

“Thea,” Oliver called out, seeing the look in her eyes. “Don’t.”

“Why not?” Thea hissed.

“You’re not a killer,” Oliver said and Thea laughed hollowly.

“Try telling that to Sara,” she said brokenly.

“I know how you’re feeling Thea,” Slade started and she glared at him.

“The hell you do!” Thea snarled.

“I know,” Slade said, continuing as though Thea hadn’t interrupted. “The guilt, the disgust, the horror that you feel at your actions. You feel as though you’ve awakened from a nightmare but are painfully aware that it was all too real. The guilt is almost more than you can bear.”

Thea’s hands shook on the blade, wondering how he knew what she was feeling. Then she realized this must be what he felt when the Mirakuru wore off.

“There were days that I thought about taking my own life, but that would have been a way out from what I had done,” Slade said, seeing the realization on Thea’s face. “But you are not me. You made a mistake in trusting Merlyn, but it is nothing you can’t come back from. But this, this is a line you can never uncross. Taking a life, it changes you, in ways you can’t imagine. What happened to Sara is not on you, it is on Merlyn. But if you kill George, you prove Merlyn right: That you are a killer, a murderer. The choice is yours Thea.”

For several moments, no one did anything, simply stood, waiting to see what Thea would do. Then, Thea removed the sword from Harkness’s neck, pushing him down to his knees. Slade and the guard walked over, restraining him as Thea dropped the sword to the floor. Oliver walked over to her, pulling her into his arms. She buried her face into his shoulder, clinging to him as she had when she was a small child, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed, letting it all out. Oliver simply held her, stroking her hair as he silently vowed to make Malcolm and Takeo pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That felt like a good stopping point. Next chapter will deal with Takeo, then we can move on to the main part of the story.


	4. Oliver V Takeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finally faces off with Takeo as Slade explains the origins of his vendetta against Oliver to Thea.

Lian Yu  
Afternoon

Harkness was back in his cell, Oliver and Slade standing in the room as they considered their next move. 

“I don’t suppose torturing him for Takeo’s whereabouts will do any good?” Oliver asked, already knowing the answer before Slade shook his head.

“ASIS trains its operatives to be able to withstand torture. You’d have better luck convincing him to become a priest,” Slade said dryly. 

“There’s no need for torture mates. I’ll tell you where Takeo is,” Harkness said, to their shock.

“Why would you tell us where he is?” Oliver asked suspiciously.

“Because you won’t be able to stop him and he’ll kill you,” Harkness said with a smirk.

After Harkness had told them where Takeo was, Oliver and Slade exited the room.

“What’s the plan kid?” Slade asked as Oliver closed the door behind him.

“I want you to stay here. Harkness could be lying and I want you here in case Takeo shows up. The guard can’t handle him and Thea is in no condition to help. I need you to protect her,” Oliver said before looking Slade in the eye. “I’m trusting you with my sister’s life. Don’t make me regret it. Because, if you do, you’ll wish I’d killed you during The Siege.”

“I’d expect nothing less kid,” Slade said with a dry grin.

Oliver nodded before he walked off, determined to end this once and for all. 

A little later, Thea was sitting on the floor in the hallway, numb to the world around her. She didn’t realize someone was there until a flask entered her line of sight. She jumped, looking up at Slade.

“You should have a drink. You must be thirsty,” Slade said gently.

It was a sign of how affected she was by the news about Sara that she didn’t have a biting comment for him. She simply took the flask and took a big drink.

“Where’s Ollie?” Thea asked as she handed him the flask back.

“He went to end this, provided that George was being truthful,” Slade said and Thea nodded, silence stretching between them.

“Why did you kill my mother?” Thea asked as she looked up at him.

‘You know why,” Slade said with a grimace.

“I know, the Mirakuru. But what was it all about? You and Ollie mentioned a Shado. Who was she?” Thea asked and Slade sighed.

“It’s complicated,” Slade said evasively.

“So is everything. I’ve got nowhere to go and you don’t seem to either,” Thea pointed out and, after a moment, Slade nodded.

“Fair point. As I said, it’s complicated,” Slade said, sitting down on the floor across from her. “I met your brother six months after he washed ashore here. I had been shot down on a mission for ASIS. I was dealing with a Mercenary, Edward Fryers. Your brother and I joined forces and discovered Fryers was holding a young woman captive.”

“Shado,” Thea said and Slade nodded.

“She was the daughter of a man Fryers was forcing to work for him, a bargaining chip to ensure his cooperation. He died, killed by Fryers but we all lived and defeated Fryers. We lived on this island for the next six months. Then it all went to hell,” Slade sighed as Thea listened, wondering what had happened. “A man, Anthony Ivo, came to this island with his crew, which included Sara. He had fished her out of the water when your family’s boat went down. He was searching for a Japanese World War Two serum.”

“Mirakuru,” Thea realized and Slade nodded.

“I had been injured in Ivo’s initial attack, badly. They thought the Mirakuru would save me. I would have died without it. Sometimes, I wish I had,” Slade sighed. “I was injected with it and it seemed to kill me when Ivo and his crew showed up. They dragged your brother, Sara and Shado out and put them all on their knees. Ivo made Ivo pick who would die, Sara or Shado.”

“Shado died, didn’t she?” Thea realized and Slade nodded sadly.

“I never found out how she died. Since the Mirakuru wore off, I’ve thought a lot about it. The most likely scenario is that Ivo threatened Sara and your brother tried to protect her. Ivo likely took that as his choice and shot her in the head. The Mirakuru, you need to understand, it twisted and warped my mind. I experience hallucinations of Shado, telling me to kill Oliver. I fought it for a while but Ivo; he twisted what happened, made it out that Oliver chose to let Shado die. I couldn’t fight it after that,” Slade looked at Thea and she could see the haunted look in his eyes, how tormented he was over his actions. “I know an apology will never make it right, but I am truly sorry Thea for what I have done.” 

Elsewhere on the island, Oliver walked down to a familiar path of the island. He stopped, staring at the field where Ivo had shot Shado. Takeo was certainly going out of his way to taunt him, Oliver mused. 

Sensing movement behind him, Oliver whirled around, notching an arrow. He fired and the arrow knocked the gun out of Takeo’s hand. But he had another and opened fire on Oliver. Oliver managed to dodge the bullets before rushing at Takeo. Oliver tried to stab him with a flechette but Takeo grabbed his wrist, stopping him with surprising strength. Oliver and Takeo end up on the ground, losing the flechette, gun, and bow as they wrestle on the ground.

“How is Thea doing?” Takeo asked a sadistic light and cruel glee shinning in his eyes.

With a snarl of rage, Oliver slugged Takeo. Takeo’s head whipped to the side and Oliver grabbed him, throwing him into a tree. Takeo hit the ground, hard, appearing dazed as Oliver stood up. Oliver stalked over to him, preparing to end it when Takeo jumped up, sending a kick to Oliver’s chest. Oliver went down to the ground before Takeo was on him, his hands wrapped around Oliver’s throat. 

“I have been waiting a very long time for this,” Takeo sneered as he choked the life out of Oliver. “Now, you will pay for what you did to my family.”

Finding a rock, Oliver grabbed it and brought it up; smashing it into Takeo’s head. Takeo let go and Oliver punched him, pushing him off. 

“I didn’t do anything to your family,” Oliver gasped, sweet air filling his lungs as they stood up.

“Liar!” Takeo snarled.

Takeo rushed Oliver and the pair of them began exchanging blows.

“You are responsible for what happened to Akio!” Takeo snarled angrily.

Oliver dodged a punch from Takeo before grabbing Takeo’s arm and throwing him to the ground. However, once he landed, Takeo knocked Oliver’s feet out from under him with a well-aimed kick to Oliver’s legs. The two then rolled on the ground as they wrestled.

“I tried to save him!” Oliver grunted as they fought. 

“But you didn’t! And Akio died!” Takeo snarled.

“There was nothing I could do!” Oliver snarled angrily.

They hit a tree and stopped. Oliver elbowed Takeo and they let go. Oliver jumped to his feet and Takeo sent a kick towards him. However, Oliver caught Takeo’s kick and pushed him down, punching him in the face.

“Do you even remember him?” Takeo snarled as he glared up at Oliver from his place on his knees.

“I remember everyone I’ve ever lost. If there was anything I could have done to save Akio, I would have done it. But I couldn’t, because it was out of my hands. Akio’s death was no one’s fault but Amanda Waller and Mathew Shrieve,” Oliver said coolly.

Snarling in rage, Takeo rushed Oliver again. However, this time, when he reached Oliver, he felt a pain in his chest as he stopped. Glancing down, he saw a knife in his chest as Oliver stabbed him. His strength left him and he fell, Oliver catching him. Oliver lowered him to the ground, putting him on his back.

“You can blame me for what happened to your family all you want Takeo. I am done blaming myself for what happened to mine,” Oliver said firmly, feeling a great weight lift from his shoulders as he realized it was true. 

Takeo stared up at him for another moment the light left his eyes and he took his final breath. 

Later, Oliver, Thea, Slade, and the guard stood in the prison as Oliver told them what had happened.

“I found a radio jammer a few miles from where we fought. It’s pretty cutting edge, no doubt Takeo got it from Malcolm,” Oliver said and Thea flinched at the sound of his name. “I smashed it to piece, so communications should be up and running again. You might want to mention to Waller about sending more guards down here.”

“My thoughts exactly,” the guard muttered.

“Back to my cell for me I take it?” Slade said dryly and Oliver frowned, considering. 

Once Waller found out that Slade was sane once more, she would most likely try to use him as an asset. Probably recruit him onto her Suicide Squad as Diggle called it. And Oliver shuttered to think what Waller could do with someone with Slade’s skills at her disposal. 

And then there was the League. He couldn’t trust Merlyn; he was a fool to think otherwise. But that didn’t leave him much to work with. Diggle was a soldier; he could handle most of the things they went up against on a nightly basis. But Diggle stood no chance against the likes of the League. Laurel had little training and her ego certainly wasn’t helpful. Roy had the potential to one day surpass him, but that day was not now. And Thea was emotionally shattered after learning about Sara. 

The odds certainly weren’t in his favor. But, with Slade, maybe, just maybe, they’d all make it out of this alive.

“You can also tell Waller we’re taking him with us,” Oliver said causing them all to stare at him in shock.

“What?” the guard said, sure he had misheard Oliver.

“Why would you want to help me, after all I’ve done?” Slade inquired.

“If I leave you here, Waller will recruit you, whether you like it or not. I’d rather not have someone with your skills on Waller’s payroll. And there’s a problem back home I need your help with,” Oliver said.

Slade raised an eyebrow, intrigued before turning to Thea.

“And what do you think about all this?” Slade inquired.

“I don’t forgive you for what you did. I probably never will,” Thea said bluntly and Slade nodded in understanding. “But Ollie’s right, we need all the help we can get.”

“Well, things must be bad then,” Slade noted as he looked over at Oliver.

“You have no idea,” Oliver said grimly.

Starling City  
Night

Roy Harper was in his home, watching TV when someone knocked on his front door. Roy stood up and walked over, already knowing who was on the other side, having gotten a text from Oliver earlier. He opened the door to find Thea on the other side, looking completely lost. 

“I didn’t know where else to go,” Thea said softly. 

Roy gestured her inside and he shut the door behind her as she came in.

Oliver and Thea’s loft  
Same time

Malcolm walked inside, looking around curiously. It was dark, save the moonlight shining through the windows. Which made the text he’d gotten telling him to come to the loft rather strange. He saw someone sitting on the couch and he was truly surprised.

“Mr. Merlyn,” Slade greeted.

“Mr. Wilson. I was disappointed to hear you had recovered your sanity,” Malcolm said.

“Yes, I imagine I was to be who you set on Oliver and Thea before you learned of my mental state,” Slade mused, looking at him in disgust. “I know I’ve done horrible things, but to use your own daughter that way…do you have no honor?”

“When you kill over three hundred people, including your own son, you tend to forget about things like honor. What are you doing here?” Malcolm demanded.

“Oh don’t worry, I’m just here as a spectator. Back up if needed,” Slade said casually. 

Malcolm barely had time to process this before he felt movement behind him. Malcolm whirled around, pulling out a small dagger and crossing it with Oliver’s sword. Malcolm took one look into Oliver’s rage filled eyes and knew he was there to kill him. 

“You wanted me to regain my killer instinct? You should be careful what you wish for Malcolm!” Oliver snarled, pushed back against Malcolm’s blade.

“You won’t kill me. You’ve had multiple chances to do so and you haven’t,” Malcolm mocked.

“Because I was being weak, being someone I wasn’t. Thank you for reminding me who I really am!” Oliver sneered.

They began a shot duel, Oliver’s sword against Malcolm’s smaller blade. But the fact was, even with Malcolm’s experience, Oliver was younger and faster. And so, with a feint towards the left, when Malcolm moved to counter, Oliver went right. Malcolm cried out in pain as his hand and the blade fell to the floor. Oliver then followed up with a kick to the chest sending Malcolm falling on his back. Dazed, Malcolm looked up at Oliver as Oliver raised the blade.

“This is for Sara,” Oliver snarled before striking and blood flew up into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we’ve reached the end of the Lian Yu stage of the story. Now, we will move onto the League part of the story.


	5. The message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver lays down the law with Diggle, Laurel, and Felicity as Roy attempts to help Thea. Ra's al Ghul sends Oliver a message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when I’ll update again, so I hope you enjoy this for now.

Argus base  
Morning

In the morgue of an Argus base, a man dressed in the uniform of the League of Assassins entered the room. He walked over to a drawer and pulled it open to reveal the body of Takeo. The Assassin removed his hood, revealing the face of Maseo Yamashiro.

“When we were kids, you would always get into fights,” Sarab noted as he stared down at his brother’s body. “You would get in over your head, every time. And every time, I would have to be the one to step in and end it. It appears that, despite everything that’s changed, that hasn’t.”

Sarab pulled the hood back over his head and exited the room; calmly walking passed the bodies of Argus operatives he’d killed.

Roy’s house  
Same time

Thea’s eyes blinked open, finding herself on Roy’s couch, a blanket draped over her. It took her a minute to remember where she was, and then it all came back to her. Lian Yu, Takeo, learning the truth about Sara.

“Hey,” Roy said gently as he walked, a mug of coffee in his hand. “You fell asleep on the couch. I’d have offered you my bed, but you looked like you could use the sleep.”

Thea nodded mutely as he handed her the cup. She took a drink and noted he’d made it just the way she liked it. She looked up at him and saw the look on his face and she knew.

“You know about what I did to Sara,” she said and his silence was her answer. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know how, just like I didn’t know how to tell you your brother was dead, or least we thought he was dead,” Roy said and Thea winced. “And it wasn’t you, it was Merlyn.”

“Because I trusted him. God, I’m such an idiot,” Thea said, putting the mug on an end table and putting her head in her hands.

“No you’re not,” Roy argued kneeling down in front of her. “Malcolm twisted his way inside your head when you were at your most vulnerable. It’s what he does; he tried the same crap with us when Oliver was gone.”

“But you didn’t fall for it,” Thea said brokenly.

“I almost did,” Roy admitted and she looked up at him, surprised. “I was this close to siding with him. He’s good at what he does Thea. You can’t beat yourself up over it. Would Sara want you to?”

“I guess not. But I don’t know how to get passed this,” Thea said shakily and Roy frowned for a minute.

“Come on, I want to show you something,” Roy said, standing up. “We’re going out.”

Arrow lair  
Same time

“Malcolm killed my sister?” Laurel asked as she, Oliver, Diggle, and Felicity stood in the lair.

“Through Thea, yes,” Oliver said wearily, eying Laurel.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Laurel demanded.

“Considering the last time you thought Malcolm killed Sara, can you blame me?” Oliver asked angrily and Laurel was silent. “I didn’t know how you’d react and I wasn’t going to put my sister through that.”

“Okay, that’s a fair point,” Laurel acknowledged. “But what about Malcolm? Why are you still working with him when you know what he did?”

“Because Ra’s al Ghul is coming for us and I thought I could stop him with Malcolm’s help. I thought I could trust him, I was wrong. You don’t need to worry about him, I killed Malcolm last night,” Oliver said to their shock.

“You’ve killed Malcolm before, how do we know he won’t come back?” Laurel asked once she had gotten over her shock.

“Because this time, the kid cut off his head,” Slade said, walking into the room.

Oliver sighed as the other started at Slade’s entrance. He’d been hoping to explain before Slade got there, but Slade had apparently gotten tired of waiting.

“How did he get out of his cell?!” Diggle demanded as he took out a pistol and took aim at Slade.

“I let him out,” Oliver said simply and three pairs of eyes turned to stare at him incredulously.

“Why would you let this psychopath out of his cell?!” Felicity exclaimed.

“Have you forgotten what he did?” Laurel asked angrily.

“I haven’t forgotten anything,” Oliver said in a growl and they unconsciously stepped back. “Calm down and I will explain. Lower your gun John.”

“Yes, I would hate to hurt you Mr. Diggle,” Slade said and Oliver looked at him annoyed.

“Slade,” Oliver growled and Slade held up a hand.

“I’ll be quiet, provided Mr. Diggle puts his weapon away,” Slade said pointedly. 

Oliver nodded, looking pointedly at Diggle. After a moment, Diggle complied but he didn’t put his gun away.

“What is he doing here Oliver? Why would you let him out?” Diggle demanded.

“Because I needed him,” Oliver said to their shock. “Malcolm had set an old enemy on me and he’d kidnapped Thea. I couldn’t stop him and save Thea at the same time, I needed help.”

“So you decided to let the guy who killed your mother out of his cell?” Felicity asked rudely as she glared at Slade.

“The Mirakuru wore off a few months ago,” Slade said simply.

“I needed help. Like I told you, I will do whatever it takes to save my sister,” Oliver reminded her pointedly. 

“Okay, I get that, but why would you bring him back with you?” Laurel asked as she glared at Slade.

“Because I still need him. Ra’s al Ghul is coming for us and I need all the help I can get. Slade proved himself on the island, so I’m choosing to trust him,” Oliver said simply.

“You should have talked this over with us first,” Felicity snapped.

“No, I shouldn’t have. I didn’t have to,” Oliver said with an edge to his voice that surprised them. “Since I came back from my duel with Ra’s, you seem to believe that you guys are in charge. You aren’t. I am grateful that you kept the city from falling apart while I was gone, but this is my team, my crusade, not yours. If you guys don’t like my methods, you know where the door is. You three need to decide whether you want to follow me into battle or not, I won’t have divided loyalties at a time like this. I’m giving you all the night to make up your minds, think long and hard about if you want to follow me. Tomorrow, meet me here if you’ve decided you’ll follow my orders. If not, don’t bother coming back.”

Starling City  
Later in the morning

“What are we doing here Roy?” Thea asked as she and Roy sat in his car, waiting.

Roy was silent, simply watching, then he pointed out the window. Thea followed his finger and saw a woman leading a little boy out of her house and getting in a car.

“Who’s that?” Thea asked confused.

“That’s the family of the police officer I killed,” Roy said, taking her back. “I send them money, buy them groceries, I even bought the son a Boba Fett for Christmas. Don’t worry; they don’t know it’s me. This is how I deal with my guilt.”

“Roy…you are torturing yourself,” Thea told him but Roy shook his head.

“No, it helps me actually. Makes me feel like I’m atoning for what I did,” Roy said as he looked over at Thea.

“Roy…the police officer and Sara, it’s different,” Thea said with a sigh.

“No, it isn’t, you weren’t in control of yourself Thea,” Roy argued.

“I was when I left with Malcolm,” Thea said softly. “I knew exactly who he was and I still left with him. I set all this in motion when I let Malcolm into my life.”

“Thea, we’ve been over this, Malcolm took advantage of you when Oliver and I left you vulnerable,” Roy said softly and Thea looked at him skeptically. “You feel like you need to redeem yourself, I get it. Then you need to find a way to do that. And I will be there every step of the way.”

Oliver and Thea’s loft  
Afternoon

“I was impressed kid,” Slade said as Oliver sharpened an arrow. “You laid down the law with them.”

“Well, they needed to hear it. I haven’t been able to get anything done since I got back from my duel with Ra’s without them questioning my every order,” Oliver said, putting down the arrow on the table. “If we’re gonna live through this, I can’t have my team questioning me at every turn.”

“Does that include Mr. Harper?” Slade inquired.

“Since the Mirakuru left his system, Roy has given me no reason to doubt his loyalty, something I can’t say for John, Laurel, and Felicity,” Oliver sighed. “I know I can trust him to have my back, even if he disagrees with me. Now it’s up to them to prove I can do the same with them.”

“And me? Do you trust me?” Slade inquired and Oliver got to his feet.

“I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt because I know the man you were before the Mirakuru and because you stopped Thea from making a mistake. But if you give me any reason to think you might betray me, I will take you down,” Oliver said bluntly as he looked Slade in the eye. “And this time, you won’t be going back to the island.”

“I’d expect nothing less kid,” Slade said with a grin.

Argus base  
Same time

“The League of Assassins has come after us,” Waller noted as she, Lyla, and a few other operatives stood in a room, viewing an assassin killing Argus operatives. “But why?”

“There was only one drawer opened in the morgue: Takeo Yamashiro,” Lyla said and Waller frowned.

Before she could say anything, one of the operatives cried out as arrow went through his chest. The other three whirled around as Sarab jumped down, firing another arrow and killing the second operative before he fired two more arrows, knocking the guns out of Waller and Lyla’s hands.

“Amanda Waller,” Sarab said as he lowered his hood.

“Mr. Yamashiro,” Waller said surprised although it did not show on her face.

“I have waited a very long time for this,” Sarab sneered before pulling out a sword.

Before Lyla could do anything, Sarab had stabbed Waller through the chest. Waller gasped in pain before Sarab yanked the sword out of her chest. Waller fell to the floor, dead, and Lyla backed up as Sarab turned to her.

“You are Lyla Michaels, a friend of Oliver Queen,” Sarab said and Lyla was confused by the statement. “For that, I will spare your life so you may deliver a message to him.”

“What message?” Lyla asked wearily.

“Tell him there is a prophecy: the man who survives the blade of Ra’s al Ghul shall become Ra’s al Ghul.”


	6. Parting of ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel, Diggle, and Felicity respond to Oliver's ultimatum as Laurel makes a confession to Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a bit, got a little preoccupied with other stories, but I’m back now.

Arrow lair  
Morning

The next morning, Oliver is setting up some training mats as Slade watched from the computer desk.

“So, you really think she’ll show?” Slade inquired.

“Laurel is stubborn and recently, she’s developed an ego. But she cares about this city as much as I do, she’ll be back. It’s John and Felicity I’m not sure about,” Oliver said as he looked over at Slade. “What are you doing anyway?”

“Looking over what you have compiled on The League. It’s not much,” Slade noted and Oliver sighed.

“I let Felicity have total domain over the computers in the beginning to make her feel more comfortable on the team. She took it to far, locked me out,” Oliver admitted and Slade nodded.

“So it’s only hat she knows, not all you have,” Slade said and Oliver nodded. “Well, you’re gonna need to change that.”

Further conversation was interrupted as someone walked down the stairs. Oliver stood up as Roy walked in. There was a tense moment as Roy looked over at Slade before he looked to Oliver. Oliver nodded at him and Roy nodded back.

“How’s Thea?” Oliver asked.

“Not good, but I think she’ll be okay,” Roy said and Oliver’s shoulders relaxed. “So, are we training today?”

“Not us,” Oliver said cryptically, confusing Roy. 

Further conversation was interrupted as they heard more footsteps coming down the stairs. Oliver, Slade, and Roy turned to see Laurel, Diggle, Felicity and, to their surprise, Lyla walk down into the lair. Lyla stopped, staring at Slade for a minute before she looked over at Oliver.

“Johnny told me but…are you sure about this Oliver?” Lyla asked.

“The alternative was having Waller place him on her Suicide Squad,” Oliver said dryly and Diggle shuttered at the thought.

“Well, that’s not an issue anymore,” Lyla said and Oliver raised an eyebrow. “Last night, Maseo Yamashiro assassinated Amanda Waller.”

“Maseo did?” Oliver asked shocked and Lyla nodded.

“Who’s Maseo Yamashiro?” Roy asked confused.

“A friend, in another life. He’s a member of The League now, answers only to Sarab,” Oliver said grimly as he looked at Lyla. “Did he say why?”

“Because he wanted me to deliver a message to you from Ra’s al Ghul. There is a prophecy: The man who survives the blade of Ra’s al Ghul shall become Ra’s al Ghul,” Lyla repeated and it was silent in the lair.

“What does that mean Oliver?” Diggle inquired.

“I don’t know,” Oliver admitted. “But Ra’s has made his next move, so we need to be ready. Since you’re all here, I guess you’ve decided you’re going to follow my orders.”

“If you’re expecting blind loyalty, that’s not what we’re offering,” Diggle told him bluntly.

“I never expected or wanted you to follow me blindly John. But when I give you an order, I expect it to be followed, even if you don’t agree with me. Right now, the only person I feel will do that is Roy,” Oliver said just as bluntly and Diggle, Laurel, and Felicity had the decency to look ashamed. “Ra’s is going to be the toughest enemy we’ve ever faced, insubordination will get us all killed. Can I count on you three to follow orders or not?”

“Whatever move you make, I’ve got your back,” Diggle promised.

“I don’t agree with working with Slade, but I trust you, so I’ll put my feelings aside for now,” Laurel promised as she eyed Slade distrustfully.

Oliver searched their faces but found nothing but honesty and conviction. Nodding, Oliver turned to Felicity, knowing she would be the most difficult.

“I think your judgement is compromised. I don’t understand how you can even consider working with this psychopath after what he did,” Felicity said as she glared at Slade, who seemed amused.

“Are you trying to intimidate me Ms. Smoak? You’ve have to do a lot better,” Slade chuckled.

Felicity bristled but was stunned by Oliver’s next words.

“I guess there’s nothing left to say. You don’t trust me Felicity and I can’t trust you to follow my lead. The only thing left to say is goodbye,” Oliver said sadly.

“You’re choosing Slade over me?” Felicity asked weakly.

“I’m choosing my city over you. I gave you a choice Felicity and you made it. Now I’m making mine. Goodbye Felicity,” Oliver said calmly.

Felicity at him for a moment before she turned and stormed out, Laurel and Roy wincing as she slammed the door behind her.

“Was that necessary Oliver?” Diggle asked.

“Yeah Dig, I think it was,” Roy backed Oliver up.

“Tell me John, how would your commanding officer react if you had told him that you wouldn’t follow his orders?” Oliver asked and Diggle winced, knowing exactly how his superiors in the army would react to that. “There is a chain of command and Felicity won’t follow it. She made her choice. Now, we have a city to save. Laurel, get on the mat.” 

“What?” Laurel asked confused.

“I want you to see exactly how you’ll fair against The League,” Oliver said, gesturing to the mat.

“So you want to train with me?” Laurel asked and Oliver smiled thinly.

“No, you won’t be training with me,” Oliver said as Slade got to his feet.

“Let’s get started Ms. Lance,” Slade said, a smirk forming on his face. 

Nanda Parbat  
Same time

“The message has been sent my liege,” Sarab said as he bowed before Ra’s. 

“You have done well Sarab. Although the death of Amanda Waller was not part of the plan,” Ra’s noted and Sarab tensed. 

“You asked me to send a message. And I did,” Sarab said stiffly.

Ra’s said nothing for several moments, simply stared at Sarab with an unreadable look on his face. Saba’s heart hammered in his chest as he waited for Ra’s to speak or act.

“Perhaps,” Ra’s finally said and Sarab relaxed. “In any case, it is time for us to make our way to Starling City once more. It is time Al-Sah-Him learns of his destiny.”

Arrow lair  
Same time

“You sure about this Oliver?” Diggle asked Oliver quietly as they, Roy, and Lyla watched Laurel and Slade on the mat.

“I’ve been trying to reach her, trying to make her see that she isn’t ready to deal with what I deal with just because she puts on Sara’s suit. I’ve gotten nowhere, so maybe she needs to hear it from someone like Slade,” Oliver said calmly. 

“And if you’re wrong about him and he kills her?” Diggle asked bluntly, worried what Slade might do.

“Even if I’m wrong about him, Slade isn’t stupid enough to kill her while we’re watching. Even he can’t dodge weapons from four directions,” Oliver said and Diggle nodded, having to agree with Oliver’s logic. 

“So, what, do we just stand here?” Laurel asked bitingly as she glared at Slade.

“Come at me, show me what you have. You won’t hit me,” Slade said not arrogantly, but matter of factly. 

Angrily, Laurel rushed at him, trying to strike him, but Slade easily dodged her strikes. Laurel tried to strike him again, but he dodged once more. She sent a kick towards his legs but Slade jumped. Slade grabbed her leg and pulled. Laurel was thrown onto the mat, landing on her face before Slade jumped on top of her. He grabbed her arms and twisted them both behind her back. Laurel grunted, trying to fight him but unable to do anything.

“If this were in the field, you would have lost the moment I knocked you down,” Slade said calmly, seeming amused by her attempts to fight him off.

“So, what’s your opinion?” Oliver inquired, knowing Slade would be brutally honest, which was what Laurel needed.

“Her attacks are obvious and her form sloppy. Her skill leaves a lot to be desired kid. You could have taken her if she had been on Ivo’s crew when he arrived on the island,” Slade said as he let Laurel go, standing up. “At least make it a challenge for me kid.”

Slade walked off and Laurel pulled herself into a sitting position, humiliated and angry. Oliver walked over to her and she looked up at him.

“Okay, you’ve made your point, I’m not ready,” Laurel grumbled, finally admitting it.

“You think I wanted to do that?” Oliver asked and she looked up at him. “I tried talking with you about it, you wouldn’t listen to me Laurel. It took me five years to get to where I am now, its gonna take more than a few boxing lessons for you to catch up. Putting on her suit doesn’t make you Sara.”

“Okay, I get it, I have a lot to learn,” Laurel said with a sigh.

“Good,” Oliver said, holding out his hand to help her up, which she accepted. “I don’t wanna lose you Laurel. Your dad already lost one daughter.”

“About that,” Laurel tensed as he helped her to her feet. “I told him before you went to Lian Yu.”

“And he didn’t take it well?” Oliver noted.

“That’s an understatement. He’s angry I kept it from him for so long. And he’s anger at The Arrow to,” Laurel said and Oliver sighed. “I’m sorry Ollie, I should have told him a long time ago.” 

“You’re right, but it’s not only on you. I kept it from him to, so it’s on me as well. I’ll handle it Laurel. In the meantime, we need to find you a teacher,” Oliver said, confusing Laurel. 

“Why can’t you train me? You did alright with Roy,” Laurel said as she gestured to the other archer.

“Because you’re a woman,” Oliver held up his hand when he saw Laurel bristle. “That’s not what I meant. Your body is different than mine, so I’m not sure how to pass on what I’ve learned to you.”

“And Thea’s head isn’t in a good place, so that rules her out as a teacher,” Roy noted and Oliver nodded.

“And we don’t have time to wait for Thea to work through it either,” Oliver said before he turned to Lyla. “I assume you’re the acting director of Argus?”

“For now at least,” Lyla confirmed.

“Okay, then I need a favor,” Oliver told her.

“Anything you need,” Lyla said and Oliver smiled thinly. 

“I hope you feel that way once I tell you what is,” Oliver said, confusing everyone.

Starling City Police Station  
Afternoon

Quentin was doing some paperwork when his phone rang. Pulling it out, he scowled as he saw who it was. Quentin had half a mind to decline the call but he answered it anyway.

“You got a lot of nerve calling me, after keeping the truth about Sara from me for all this time,” Quentin sneered.

“I should have told you the truth a long time ago. I’m sorry Detective,” The Arrow told him, causing Quentin to laugh humorlessly. 

“Oh that’s rich coming from you. I had a right to know, to mourn!” Quentin snarled.

“You’re right, you did. I can’t change the fact that I lied to you, that’s on me. What happens now, that’s on us. Meet me tonight at nine sharp, let’s put all the cards on the table,” The Arrow said.

“And if I decide not to show?” Quentin asked bitingly.

“Then that is your choice. But I urge you Detective to consider it. At the very least, if you wish to end this partnership, let’s do it face to face,” The Arrow said before he hung up, leaving Quentin to muse over his words.

Iron Heights  
Same time

“I’m guessing that didn’t go well?” Lyla asked as Oliver hung up.

“It went about as well as I expected,” Oliver admitted as he pocketed the phone. “Thank you for doing this, I know I’m asking a lot.”

“Johnny thinks you’ve lost your mind,” Lyla pointed out.

“Not the first time he’s accused me of that,” Oliver noted and Lyla chuckled. “With what we’re facing, we need all the help we can get.”

“You’re sure about this?” Lyla asked as they stopped in front of a cell.

“No, but I’m out of options,” Oliver said honestly. “Do it.”

Lyla nodded and signaled to the guard. With a sigh, the guard unlocked the door. The cell opened up and Helena Bertinelli looked up from her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I planned for Felicity to be part of the story, but I honestly just don’t want to deal with her. Diggle at this point wasn’t so bad, but Felicity was pretty unbearable at this point, arguing constantly with Oliver and I just don’t want to deal with her as I said. 
> 
> Laurel’s journey towards becoming BC was so rushed in the show and her ego in the second half of season three was pretty annoying, especially since the show treats it like she’s right when she’s actually wrong. It would’ve been good for her character to get called on it, learn that putting on a suit doesn’t make her as good as Sara. But these writers are hacks.
> 
> The fact that Sara’s death was kept from Quentin for so long is truly disgusting. I could understand it at first, but the fact Laurel kept it from him for so long gradually wore out my understanding with Laurel. But Oliver kept it from him to because Oliver apparently can’t say no to Laurel unless there’s some plot related drama and don’t even get me started on felicity helping Laurel trick him into thinking he was talking to Sara. That’s just cruel and disgusting. I honestly would not have blamed Quentin if he never spoke to Laurel again.


	7. A leap of faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver recruits another ally before he faces Quentin. The League makes their next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a transition chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it.

Iron Heights  
Afternoon

“Hello Helena,” Oliver greeted as she got to her feet.

“What brings you all the way out here to visit little old me? I doubt this is a social call,” Helena said dryly.

“You’re right, it’s not. I need your help,” Oliver said and she raised an eyebrow. 

“You must be pretty desperate to ask me for help,” Helena noted and Olivier smiled tightly. 

“I’m going up against a cult of the most dangerous assassins in the world. I could really use your help Helena,” Oliver said and Helena was silent for a minute.

“And I owe you Oliver, but I’m a little tied up at the moment,” Helena said as she glanced down at her prison uniform.

“That would be a non-issue,” Lyla said and Helena looked over at her. “Ms. Bertinelli, my name is Lyla Michaels. I’m the acting director of an organization called Argus.”

“What are you, the CIA or something?” Helena joked.

“I’m a little above their paygrade,” Lyla said, surprising Helena. “I can get you out of here.”

“Just like that?” Helena asked wearily and Lyla nodded.

“We would monitor you closely, you would essentially be on probation, but yes, just like that,” Lyla said.

“What do you say Helena?” Oliver asked as Helena considered.

Arrow lair  
Later in the afternoon

“First Slade, now The Huntress? Oliver must have lost his mind,” Diggle grumbled to Roy as the younger man was on the computer, familiarizing himself with the data on the League.

“You know what we’re up against Dig. We need all the help we can get. If that means Deathstroke and The Huntress, I’m game,” Roy said as he looked over his shoulder. “We have to trust that Oliver knows what he’s doing.”

“I trust Oliver. It’s Slade and Helena I’m worried about,” Diggle muttered as the door opened.

“I see you’re as judgmental as ever Dig,” Helena said dryly as she and Oliver entered the lair.

“Only to psychopaths like you,” Diggle shot back and Helena nodded.

“I deserve that. But I’m here to help and I’m here to make amends,” Helena said evenly and Diggle scoffed, which Helena pointedly ignored.

“Helena, this is my partner, Roy Harper,” Oliver said, ignoring the exchange as Roy got to his feet.

“The guy in red. Heard about you on the news. Nice to meet you,” Helena said politely and Roy nodded.

“You’re not what I expected, from all the stories,” Roy said and Helena smirked. 

“I know,” Helena said before the door opened again.

They all looked up as Laurel walked in, stopping and staring at Helena. 

“Hey Laurel. It’s been a while,” Helena said evenly, mentally wincing as she remembered the last time she and Laurel had seen each other.

“Ollie, can I talk to you for a minute? Privately?” Laurel asked.

Oliver nodded, gesturing over to a corner. He and Laurel walked away from the others and Oliver waited, knowing what was coming. 

“When you said you had someone in mind for me, Helena was not who I was picturing. Have you forgotten what she did?” Laurel asked him hotly.

“No, but I didn’t have the option of being picky,” Oliver pointed out.

“Still, Helena? She’s a psychopath,” Laurel argued.

“You and your father both said the same thing about me once,” Oliver pointed out and Laurel winced. “If I thought for a moment that Helena was a thought, she’d still be in her cell at Iron Heights. Give her a chance. Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Laurel said without hesitation.

“Then trust I know what I’m doing. Now, I need to go do damage control with your father,” Oliver said and Laurel winced again. “Helena’s gonna start training you. I told her not to baby you because that’s not what you want or what we need. It’s gonna be rough.”

“Okay,” Laurel said and Oliver put a hand on her shoulder. 

“It’s gonna be okay Laurel,” Oliver said and Laurel idly wondered if he was talking about Helena or her father.

Starling City  
Night

Quentin had been standing on the rooftop for about five minutes when he felt someone behind him. He turned around and saw The Arrow standing a few feet from him.

“You’re late,” Quentin said coolly.

“You’ve been known to react badly when you’re emotional. I thought I’d make sure this wasn’t a trap,” The arrow said and Quentin smiled nastily.

“Fair enough,” Quentin acknowledged.

“Thank you for meeting me Detective,” The Arrow said.

“It’s Captain now. The only reason I’m here is because I’m curious what bullshit excuse you have for not telling me about Sara,” Quentin sneered.

“No excuses. I should have told you about Sara months ago. I’m sorry,” The Arrow said and Quentin laughed humorlessly. 

“Well, sorry doesn’t bring her back, does it? It doesn’t take back that you and Laurel both kept it a secret from me. So what else is there to say?” Quentin demanded.

The Arrow didn’t respond with words. Instead, he deactivated his voice modulator, removed his mask, and pulled down his hood. Quentin stared in shock at the face of Oliver Queen for a minute before he started laughing.

“I was right all along. So, I’m your mom huh? I’m sure you, Laurel, and Sara had a big laugh behind my back,” Quentin said angrily.

“Believe it or not, I actually wished I could have told you before now,” Oliver admitted.

“So why tell me now? You know I could take this and bring you down,” Quentin pointed out.

“I know. You could bring us all down with this. But I’m choosing to trust that you won’t taking a leap of faith as you say,” Oliver said confidently. “This is the only thing I have left to give you Captain. My life is in your hands. What happens now is up to you. You’re a good man, don’t lose sight of that.”

Oliver put his mask back on and drew up his hood before shooting off an arrow with a line and swinging away. Quentin stared after him, conflicting emotions waring within him.

Roy’s house  
Later

Roy walked into his house, seeing Thea sleeping on the couch. He closed the door gently but Thea stirred, waking up.

“Hey,” Thea said sleepily as she saw him.

“Hey,” Roy said as he took off his jacket.

“So, how was your day?” Thea asked as she pulled herself into a sitting position. 

“Well, Oliver kicked Felicity of the team, Slade beat Laurel in a sparring match in under a minute, Oliver got Helena out of prison and now she’s training Laurel,” Roy listen as he sat next to her and Thea looked at him sharply.

“Helena? As in Bertinelli, The Huntress?” Thea asked shocked and Roy nodded.

“That would be the one. I thought he might have gone crazy, but she seems like she wants to help,” Roy admitted and Thea was silent, processing this. “So what did you do today?”

“Well, I went to Verdant for a few hours, did some paperwork. I went outside, I’d say that’s progress,” Thea said lowly.

Roy sighed as he wrapped an arm around her. Thea buried her face in his shoulder, allowing him to comfort her. She breathed in as he kissed her head, feeling content, if only for a moment. 

Oliver and Thea’s loft  
Same time

Slade put his sharpened sword down on the table as he looked at Oliver with an expression Oliver had seen many times before, during his first two years on the island, usually when he thought Oliver had done something incredibly stupid. 

“So, the man has every reason to hate you and you tell him your secret. I was right all those years ago, you really are an idiot,” Slade said bluntly.

“Maybe, but I had to do something if I wanted him to trust me. I’ve known Captain Lance a long time Slade, he’s a good man. He’ll make the right choice,” Oliver said confidently. 

“Even a good man can make the wrong choice kid, we both know that,” Slade said, thinking of Yao-Fei and himself.

Before Oliver could comment, they both hear a noise, like something mechanical beating on the vent. The two freeze before Slade grabbed his sword and Oliver moved for the bow he had in the corner. However, there was a hissing sound and the room was suddenly filled with gas. Oliver and Slade coughed, taken by surprise, and Slade dropped his sword. Their vision blurring, the two dropped to the ground. The last thing Oliver saw was a blurry figure moving through the gas, able to make out it was a member of the League before darkness consumed him.


	8. The offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra's makes Oliver a stunning offer as Team Arrow discovers he is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while and that this chapter is rather short. Next chapter will be longer though.

Oliver and Thea’s loft  
Morning

Thea walked into the loft with a sigh. While it was nice of Roy to let her stay at his place for a few days, eventually, she knew would have to return to the loft. If nothing else, she would need a change of clothes.

“Ollie?” Thea called out.

There was no answer. And, as she walked into the living room, she saw some weapons lying on the table, and one on the floor that looked like it had been dropped. A pit of dread formed in Thea’s stomach as worry for Oliver filled her heart. 

Nanda Parbat  
Same time

Oliver groaned as he came to. Hearing the rattle of chains as he began to move, Oliver looked down to discover his hands were chained to the floor. He looked around, seeing that he was in a sort of dungeon, Slade not too far from him, also chained to the floor.

“About time kid,” Slade said in greeting. 

“The League,” Oliver said it as a statement rather than a question.

“A fair assumption, given the dungeon,” Slade said as he looked around. “I don’t suppose you have any ideas on how to get out of this?”

“No. Even if we get out of these chains, we still need to fight our way through the most dangerous army in the world, not to mention we have no way of getting out of here,” Oliver sighed. “We’re stuck between a rock and a hard place.”

“Just like old times,” Slade said dryly and Oliver couldn’t help the chuckle that left him.

Further conversation was interrupted as the door opened and Sarab walked in.

“Maseo,” Oliver greeted him but Sarab had no reaction.

“It’s time Oliver,” Sarab said as two more assassins walked in.

“Kid,” Slade said as more assassins came in and began to pick Oliver up.

“It’s okay Slade, it’s okay,” Oliver said as he was cuffed after being unchained but it sounded hollow even to his own ears.

Oliver was roughly forced to his feet and all but dragged out of the cell. He was led down the hall, where Ra’s was waiting for him, Nyssa lingering behind him. Oliver was forced onto his knees, looking up at Ra’s without fear.

“If you want to kill me, then do it. But please, spare Slade Wilson’s life. Let him go. I will beg for it.” Oliver said fearlessly and Ra’s was silent for a few moments as he regarded Oliver.

“You have shown tremendous power, fortitude, and strength. No Mr. Queen, I do not want to kill you. I want you to take my place. I want you to become the next Ra’s al Ghul,” Ra’s said.

It was silent, Oliver completely stunned by this turn of events. And, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nyssa was similarly shocked and dismayed by this. He saw Sarab had no reaction to this. So he had already known, Oliver mused as he remembered the message Lyla had delivered. 

“What?” Oliver asked, his mind not comprehending what he was hearing.

“The title of Ra’s is greater than any one man,” Ra’s said as Oliver’s hand were uncuffed. 

Ra’s then said something in a language Oliver didn’t understand as Oliver got to his feet.

“Am I supposed to understand what that means?” Oliver demanded.

“No, it’s from a dialect no longer spoken. It was said to me by a man whose place I took when I was considering the same offer. And what it means is ‘the tale to be told begins thus’,” Ra’s explained.

Arrow lair  
Same time

“You’re sure Thea’s not overreacting?” Laurel asked as she, Roy, Diggle, and Helena stood in the lair.

“With the League of Assassins involved?” Helena asked sarcastically. 

“Or Slade might have been playing Oliver,” Diggle pointed out.

“There’s one way to know for sure,” Roy said and they all looked at him. “Oliver had some security cameras installed in the loft after he got back. He told me how to check the feed.”

Roy walked over to the computers and began typing as the others walked up behind him. After a few moments, he brought up the feed on the Loft, showing a clear view of the living room.

“When did he have that meeting with your dad Laurel?” Roy asked.

“About seven, seven thirty,” Laurel said after a moment of thought.

“Which means he would’ve gotten home at around eight,” Roy said as he began fast forwarding to that time.

Everyone stopped as they saw Oliver and Slade talking as Slade sharpened his swords. Then they stopped before Oliver moved to grab something. However, gas leaked from the vents and the two coughed before falling down. Members of the League entered the footage and lifted the two up before walking out.

“Still think Thea’s overreacting?” Helena asked Laurel, who had paled.

Nada Parbat  
Same time

“All men seek guidance, a purpose. A means to live without pain,” Ra’s told Oliver as he led him through the palace. “Those who journey here are given such an exchange for their fealty.”

“You mean they have to kill for you,” Oliver accused.

“No Mr. Queen, they have to die for me,” Ra’s said bluntly, stunning Oliver into silence.

They made their way into what was obviously a dining room, a grand table filled with food in the room. Ra’s sat at the table’s head and gestured for Oliver to take the seat next to him. Oliver knew he had little choice in the matter, so, wearily; he sat next to Ra’s. 

“Is all this supposed to impress me?” Oliver demanded.

“No, to inform you. Surely there are those who have branded you a murderer, a torturer,” Ra’s said and Oliver fought the grimace as he remembered Diggle, Quentin, Laurel, Tommy and more recently, Barry giving him such titles. “I would never shame you with such bluntness. Because I can see the truth in your eyes.”

“What truth?” Oliver demanded and Ra’s smiled.

“Just as Ta-er al-Sahfer was torn between her desire to do good and show mercy, you face a similar struggle between your dual identity of Oliver Queen and The Arrow. Neither giving you what you crave,” Ra’s said and Oliver chuckled humorlessly.

“But becoming Ra’s al Ghul will?” Oliver said, almost outright laughing at the thought.

“Oliver Queen is a man destined to be alone. He surrounds himself with people that show him no loyalty, who will turn on him. He will only be a vigilante to those whose lives he saves at the risk of his own. His city will turn on him. Your closest allies will call you a criminal, a monster for doing what needs to be done. You will be scorned, hunted, and killed, dying as you begun your crusade: Alone,” Ra’s told him bluntly and Oliver stared at him coolly. “Come, there is still something you must know.”

Ra’s led Oliver into a room that had what looked like a bath filled with water. However, Oliver had a feeling that it wasn’t ordinary water. Ra’s walked over; placing his hand in the water.

“It was Herodus, who first wrote of these waters. And Ponce de Leon traveled the Earth in search for them. And their discovery by al Kadir is chronicled in Quran. And they have permitted me to live way beyond my time,” Ra’s said as he stepped back. “You don’t seem too fazed by what I’ve told you.”

“I’ve seen things that have helped me to realize that the world is a much bigger place than people realize,” Oliver said vaguely and Ra’s nodded.

“And as I told you on the mountain boy, man could only evade death for so long. These waters are losing their effect on me. My time is almost at an end,” Ra’s revealed. “But my legacy won’t only be ash and bone. It will be history.”

“And you think I’ll help you secure that legacy?” Oliver smiled tightly.

“You survived my sword. It was spoken of prophecy that the one who survived it would be the one to lead the League after I pass,” Ra’s said as he circled Oliver. “Why confine your crusade to a single city when I can give you a whole world to save? You would have resources you cannot fathom and command an army greater than any other..”

“And if I were to refuse?” Oliver demanded.

Ra’s snapped his fingers and Sarab entered the room, a few more assassins walked behind him., escorting Slade, who was unbound.

“Then you are free to leave, with your friend as a gesture of good will. All debts forgiven, your city would be safe from us,” Ra’s promised.

Oliver looked back at the pit, knowing it would not be that simple. But for now, he would take the win.

“Let’s go,” Oliver said gruffly as he walked passed Slade.

Slade glanced at Ra’s suspiciously but turned and followed after Oliver, knowing he would get the full story from him.

“My Liege, Oliver will not accept this easily,” Sarab told Ra’s once they were gone.

“He will accept…one way or another,” Ra’s said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most of this is the same as the show, but next chapter will have some significant differences from canon.


	9. Preparing for war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of Ra's' offer, Oliver makes preparations for the inevitable battle. Nyssa reels from her father's decision as Thea tries to right a wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Arabic.

Nanda Parbat

Mid-morning

“Father!” Nyssa barked as she entered the room with the pit, where Ra’s was standing, deep in thought.

“Daughter,” Ra’s greeted as he turned around to face her.

“You selected an outsider over your own daughter. Why?” Nyssa demanded, rage and hurt in her voice and on her face.

“He survived my sword,” Ra’s said simply.

“No, this is Sara. You’re punishing my love for her,” Nyssa accused. “At least do me the courtesy of admitting it, you never approved!”

“I never approved of you allowing weakness into your life,” Ra’s said coolly. “And even in death, your devotion to her pollutes your judgement!”

Angrily, Nyssa pulled out a dagger and attempted to strike Ra’s. However, Ra’s stopped the blade inches from his face, a cut forming along his palm in the process. He then yanked it from his daughter and tossed it across the room.

“ _I will not stand by and allow you to hand over my legacy to an outsider_ ,” Nyssa said in Arabic.

“ _Then don’t_ ,” Ra’s replied in kind.

For a moment, Nyssa stared, shocked, as the realization that she was being disowned and banished from her home sunk in. But it was only for a moment. Her face hardening, Nyssa then stormed out of the room.

Ra’s paid no mind to his daughter’s departure, walking over to the pit. He placed his hand in the waters before withdrawing it. He noted idly that the wound took longer to heal than last time.

Arrow lair

Night

“So you won’t do anything?” Thea demanded, her lips trembling as she stared at Roy, Diggle, Laurel, and Helena.

“It’s not that we won’t, it’s that we can’t,” Roy told her gently.

“Thea, if he was still in Starling City, we’d have a fighting chance. But he’s probably been in Nanda Parbat for hours. We don’t even know if Oliver is still…” Diggle trailed off but Thea knew exactly what he was going to say. “The moment Ra’s took him; he was as good as dead.”

“For once, I’m glad you’re wrong John.”

Everyone whirled around to see Oliver and Slade walk down the stairs, to their shock. Then, Thea took off running, crashing into Oliver’s arms.

“We have to stop meeting like this,” Oliver joked.

“What happened, we thought you were dead?” Roy asked as Thea let Oliver go.

“Ra’s let us go,” Oliver said, to the shock of everyone.

“You’re joking,” Diggle deadpanned, sure Oliver was pulling a fast one.

“The kid doesn’t joke about things like this,” Slade said as Oliver sighed.

“Why would Ra’s let you go? I mean, he pushed you off a mountain, he doesn’t seem like the ‘forgive and forget’ type,” Roy noted.

“It’s…complicated,” Oliver said, not sure how he was going to explain this.

“Ra’s wants the kid to join his evil empire,” Slade said bluntly, causing Oliver to glare at him as everyone else looked at him stunned. “See, that wasn’t hard kid.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Laurel asked as Oliver sighed.

“Apparently there’s a prophecy that the person who survives Ra’s al Ghul’s blade will become Ra’s al Ghul. Ra’s thinks that person is me,” Oliver explained reluctantly.

“You’re not actually considering this, right?” Thea asked fearfully.

“Of course not,” Oliver said immediately but Slade, Thea, Roy and Helena noticed a look in his eye that said he was holding something back. “But I’m not naïve enough to think that Ra’s will take no for an answer. We need to be ready for that. Helena, get Laurel ready for war as quickly as you can.”

“Well, we have a lot of work to do and we’ve already wasted a day. Come on,” Helena said and Laurel sighed but nodded as they walked off.

“Roy, take Thea back to your place. I want you away from the loft now that we know it’s compromised,” Oliver said, his eyes softening as he looked towards Thea. “I’m not going anywhere Speedy, I promise.”

Thea hugged him tightly, fear clutching her heart that this was a promise he couldn’t keep. She let him go and Roy led her out as Oliver turned to Diggle.

“John, I need you to head to Argus. Lyla’s the acting director, tell her-”

“That we might have another Siege on our hands?” Diggle asked dryly.

“That Ra’s has the Alpha-Omega, she’ll know what that means,” Oliver said as if he hadn’t been interrupted.

Diggle nodded, seeing how serious Oliver looked and realizing how bad things were getting. Diggle walked off as Oliver turned to Slade.

“Where do you want me kid?” Slade asked, willing to back any play Oliver made.

“Here. I want you to monitor the traffic cams, see if out of the ordinary happens. It’s only a matter of time before Ra’s makes a move. If anything happens, call me,” Oliver said as he moved to head out.

“And where are you going?” Slade asked.

“To meet up with an old friend,” Oliver said simply.

Starling City

Later

“Thank you for meeting me,” Oliver said gratefully as they met on a rooftop.

“Of course, but why did you call me here?” Tatsu inquired.

“Tatsu…I think you might be able to reach Maseo,” Oliver said and Tatsu tensed.

“Oliver-”

“He killed Amanda Waller,” Oliver said, stunning her. “He’s still in there somewhere Tatsu. You just have to try and reach him.”

“Oliver, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but my husband died a long time ago. He died with Akio,” Tatsu said with a tight smile. “What he is now is a stranger wearing my husband’s face.”

“Tatsu-”

“Oliver, please,” Tatsu said a hint of the sternness that she had used so often when she had first met him entering her voice. “Whatever ties Maseo had to us once are gone. He abandoned both of us after Akio died. He has since become a monster.”

“He’s not a monster Tatsu,” Oliver insisted.

“But he serves one,” Tatsu argued and Oliver could not disagree with that. “If you wish to save him, kill him. It is the only way. Free him from his pain.”

Tatsu then turned and walked off. Oliver did not move or say anything, watching her until she disappeared from view. His instincts kicking in, Oliver jumped, just barely avoiding a sword. He sent a kick to his assailant’s chest, sending her flying back.

“Nyssa?” Oliver said surprised as he saw who it was.

“I will not allow an outsider to have my birthright,” Nyssa sneered as she lunged for him.

Oliver ducked again, managing to grab her arm and throw her into an air vent. He wished he had brought his bow and arrow but he had foolishly left them at the lair. 

“I don’t want it!” Oliver tried to reason with her.

“My father has already decreed it, thus it has already been told. The only thing that will stop it now is your death!” Nyssa snarled as she lunged for him.

Oliver ducked down, avoiding her sword and made a swipe at her legs. However, Nyssa jumped up into the air and then tried to come down on him with her sword. However, Oliver rolled out of the way, so her sword was stabbed into the rooftop. Oliver then jumped to his feet, sending a kick to her hand. The sword was knocked out of her hand and they began exchanging blows. It was clear that Nyssa was not in the fight, Oliver noted. Her form was flawed and she left many openings, as opposed to when she fought him and Malcolm before. Oliver sent a kick to her abdomen, sending her crashing back, back against the wall, as he picked up her sword, placing it at her neck.

However, what happened next completely stunned Oliver.

“Do it,” she sneered and Oliver saw the look of desperation in her eyes. “I’m ready to see her again. Send me to Sara. Do it!”

Oliver stared at her, wondering what had driven her to this point. However, Oliver did not even consider it, bringing the sword down, striking her hand in the face with the hilt. She went down, out cold as Oliver stared down at her. What had happened to her, he wondered.

Roy’s house

Same time

Roy walked out of the kitchen after preparing some dinner for Thea and himself. However, as he walked into the living room, where he had left Thea last, he was alarmed to see that Thea was left.

“Thea? Thea?” Roy called out, alarm shooting through him as he realized she was gone.

Starling City Police station

Same time

Quentin was in his office, staring down at a picture of Laurel and Sara, taken back when they had been teenagers. Quentin was lost in the memories of his daughters, so he was startled when the door to his office opened. Even more so when he realized who had just walked in.

“What are you doing here?” Quentin asked surprised as Thea closed the door behind her.

“Trying to make something right,” Thea said, only confusing Quentin more.

“Thea, what are you talking about?” Quentin said, seeing the shaking hands and the exhausted look on her face. “You’re not doing drugs again, are you?”

“I wish it were that simple Captain Lance, god,” Thea said, putting her hands to her face.

“Thea, what is it?” Quentin asked as he got out of his chair, walking over to her and putting his hands on her shoulder. “Thea, do you need help?”

“I’m not the one who needs help, my brother is,” Thea said shakily as she lowered her hands to her sides, looking up at Quentin’s confused face. “He’s in trouble because I was an idiot. I can’t make that right Mr. Lance; I can’t, no matter how much I want to. But I can make something else right. I’m here to turn myself in.”

“Turn yourself in? For what?” Quentin asked, completely and utterly confused.

“For the murder of your daughter,” Quentin was completely stunned as Thea looked into his eyes. “It was me. I killed Sara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised the chapter would be longer, but that was such a perfect cliffhanger I couldn’t resist.
> 
> So, obviously how Oliver reacts to Ra’s’ offer is going to be different than how Olibur (the so OOC version of Oliver that we got after 3x09) reacted to it. More on that next chapter though.
> 
> Honestly, I’m kind of surprised that Nyssa did not go after Oliver in the show after finding out Ra’s plans for him. Don’t get me wrong, I actually liked what Nyssa did in the show, as the Laurel/Nyssa friendship was one of the highlights of the third act of the season. But Nyssa is prawn to violent actions when hurt; just look at 2x13 for example. So it would not have surprised me if she had gone after Oliver in a rage.


	10. Not Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin reels from Thea's confession. Oliver makes an admission to Helena as Ra's begins to set his plan in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very exciting chapter, but a crucial one for the plot. Hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> To my guest readers, due to certain individuals inability to take a hint, I regret to inform you that I will no longer be allowing guest reviews on this story because some have decided to abuse it.

Starling City Police Department  
Night

“What do you mean you killed Sara? You-you couldn’t have,” Quentin said in shock.

“There are reasons but they don’t matter. I still killed her. I belong in a cell, it’s what I deserve,” Thea insisted desperately as Quentin’s mind whirled.

“Okay, I need you to start from the beginning. And then, we’ll talk about what you deserve,” Quentin said as he crossed his arms, still finding this all very hard to believe. 

Argus base  
Later

Nyssa woke up to find herself in a cell. He hands were bound, as were her feet. As she looked around, she saw Oliver was on the other side of the cell. Her heart plummeted as she realized he hadn’t killed her.

“Why?” Nyssa asked brokenly. 

“Because of Sara,” Oliver said confusing her. “She cared about you Nyssa. Out of respect for her, I won’t take your life.”

“Just end it. I have nothing left,” Nyssa sneered, trying to goad him.

“You think you’ve lost everything, but what you have is an opportunity,” Oliver said, taking Nyssa back. “An opportunity to figure out who you are outside of Ra’s al Ghul’s daughter. Whether you take it or not, that’s up to you. For the first time, your life is in your hands Nyssa. It’s up to you to decide what to do with it.”

Oliver then turned and walked off, leaving Nyssa to reflect on his words.

“You sure about this Oliver? What if she tries to break out?” Diggle asked uncertainly as Oliver met him and Lyla in the hall.

“She won’t,” Oliver said confidently. “She’s lost everything; she was just looking to get me to kill her. She’s not a threat. We need to focus on Ra’s.”

“You’re sure he has the Alpha Omega?” Lyla asked and Oliver nodded.

“What’s the Alpha-Omega?” Diggle asked confused.

“You remember that Chemical spill in China five years ago?” Oliver asked and it took Diggle only a moment to get it.

“You’re saying that was this Alpha-Omega?” Diggle asked.

“It’s a super virus Johnny, hundreds of people lost their lives. If Ra’s has his hands on it, then things are worse than we imagined,” Lyla said grimly. 

Starling City Police Department  
Same time

Quentin stared at Thea, his mind whirling after she had finished, Malcolm Merlyn being alive, drugs, brainwashing, it sounded like a plot from a movie.

“So you see, it’s my fault. I belong in prison,” Thea said as Quentin stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Thea, the only thing you’re guilty of is a few bad choices,” Quentin said after a moment.

“I killed Sara,” Thea said desperately.

“From the sounds of it, you didn’t have much choice in the matter. You may have fired the Arrows, but it as Merlyn who aimed them,” Quentin said gently, putting his hands on her shoulders.

For a moment, Thea was silently, staring at him. Then, she yanked away from him and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Arrow lair  
Not long after

Laurel groaned as she picked herself up off the mat. Helena wasn’t babying her, that was for sure. They’d been at this for hours and Laurel was finally realizing how out of her depth she was. She could now see that Oliver’s concern had been legitimate, which was a hard pill for her to swallow.

“Let’s take a break,” Helena said after a moment. “You’re no good if you’re too sore to move.”

Laurel was too relieved to be insult. Was this how Oliver had felt when he’d washed up on Lian Yu, Laurel wondered as Helena handed her a bottled water. Helena was quiet as Laurel greedily drank half the bottle.

“Can I ask you something? Why are you doing this?” Helena asked curiously and Laurel was silent for a minute.

“My sister, she was killed,” Laurel finally said.

“And the way you’re choosing to process that is by becoming a vigilante?” Helena asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, but Ollie was gone and the city was falling apart. Someone needed to step up,” Laurel insisted.

“That someone being you? No offense, but you hardly feel ready for that. And he’s back now,” Helena pointed out.

“So you’re saying I should quit?” Laurel asked hotly. 

“I’m saying you need a reason to risk your life out there. And from you told me, you don’t have one. At least not a good one. I’ll still train you, but I think you’re just doing this to avoid dealing with your grief,” Helena said honestly.

Laurel opened her mouth to argue but her phone rang from where she had left it on a bench. Grumbling, Laurel walked over and was stunned to see her father’s face flashing across the screen. Last time she had spoken with her father, he hadn’t wanted to speak with her.

“Dad?” Laurel answered hesitantly.

“Can you meet me at home? I need to talk to you,” Quentin told her.

Roy’s house  
Not long after

Roy walked into his house, seeing Thea was already there. She was sitting on the couch and Roy’s tempter flared. He had spent the last house on his motorcycle looking for her and here she was, on his couch.

However, whatever angry words he had for her died on his lips as she looked over at him. It was clear she had been crying by the dried tear trails on her face and her puffy red eyes. Roy’s anger leaving him, he simply walked over and sat down next to her without a word. He wrapped an arm around her and she buried her head in his shoulder as she cried.

Quentin’s apartment  
Same time

Laurel used the key her father had given to let herself into his apartment. She found him waiting for her, sitting on the couch with an unreadable expression on his face. Judging by the look on his face and the tense set of his shoulders, he hadn’t called her to make peace.

“Did you know?” Quentin asked once she had shut the door behind her.

“Did I know what?” Laurel asked confused.

“That it was Thea who killed Sara,” Quentin said bluntly, stunning her into silence. “She came to me tonight, told me the whole story. Wanted me to throw her in jail.”

“Did you do it?” Laurel asked worried for Thea.

“Did you know?” Quentin demanded more firmly this time. 

“Yeah, Ollie told me a few days ago,” Laurel admitted. “I would have told you but you weren’t exactly speaking to me.”

“Excuse me if I find that difficult to believe,” Quentin scoffed.

“Did you arrest her dad?” Laurel demanded.

“No. The only thing she’s guilty of is a few bad choices, she doesn’t deserve to go to prison for them,” Quentin said, to Laurel’s relief. “But she mentioned a few thigs, such as Malcolm Merlyn being alive and Oliver being in trouble. I think it’s time you looped in on everything that’s been going on since Sara died. Everything.”

Oliver and Thea’s loft  
Same time

Oliver was on the balcony, staring out at the city as he heard the door to the loft open. He heard someone walk up behind him and he could tell from the footsteps that it wasn’t Slade. But he still recognized the pattern of footsteps.

“How’s Laurel’s training coming along?” Oliver asked as Helena walked up next to him. 

“Not good. She’s not ready for this Oliver. Maybe if I had a few months, I could make her a decent fighter. But Ra’s could attack at any time and Laurel is the weakest link,” Helena told him and Oliver sighed.

“I know, but either way, Ra’s is going to come after her. Whether because she’s someone close to me or because she doesn’t know when she’s out of her depth, she’s a target,” Oliver said in frustration and it was silent for a minute.

“When you told us about Ra’s’ offer, you were holding something back. I could tell, and I’m sure I wasn’t the only one,” Helena noted and Oliver tensed. “What aren’t you telling us?”

“When Ra’s gave me his offer, there was a part of me, a larger part that I’d like to admit that was…tempted to say yes,” Oliver admitted with a sigh. “My mother is dead, so is my best friend. It’s been almost three years and things are only getting worse. For a minute, just for a minute, I imagined what it would be like to take Ra’s’ place, use the League to clean up the city.”

“So why didn’t you take it?” Helena asked without a hint of judgement on her face or in her voice.

“Because I realized that I’d be giving up too much to do it. Saving my city at the price of my soul…that’s not salvation. It’s damnation. A victory at any cost is a fool’s dream. The ends don’t always justify the means, which I’m sure you know,” Oliver said and Helena winced, remembering her time as The Huntress.

“Yeah, I do,” Helena acknowledged. “Why didn’t you tell them?”

“I wasn’t in the mood for their judgement, and I think my sister has enough on her plate without hearing that I considered Ra’s offer,” Oliver said and Helena nodded as he looked over at her. “For some reason, I feel like you’re the only person who won’t judge me right now.”

“Because I know what’s like to feel lost. To be surrounded by people who don’t understand you,” Helena said as they looked into each other’s eyes. “I know I haven’t always been someone you can count on, but I am now. Whatever you need me to do, just ask. I’m with you.”

For a moment, they just stared at each other. Neither was sure who moved first but they leaned in until their lips met in a kiss.

Starling City  
Same time

A group of criminals were in their hideout, playing pool when one of them was struck by arrow. It went through his chest and he fell to the floor, dead. The other three, startled, looked up as a man wearing the same outfit as The Arrow fired another arrow, getting another. The third opened fire but The Arrow dodged, firing another arrow. It hit him in the chest and his rifle went off as the final man ran for his life. His mission accomplished, Sarab lowered his hood, staring at his work with satisfaction.

“So it has been told,” Sarab muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys think Quentin shrugged off Thea’s confession far too easily, well, if this would have happened just after he found out, he probably would have thrown her in jail like she wanted. But he’s had some time to cool down and Quentin, when he’s not ruled by emotion, is a fairly reasonable man. I think if Thea would have confessed at this point, he would see that Sara’s death was not Thea’s fault.
> 
> The more I look at Laurel’s transition into Black Canary, the more horribly written it is. Even ignoring the unrealistic and rushed fighting skills, Laurel also lacks a compelling motivation. You can’t even say she wanted to avenge Sara’s death, because her suiting up ultimately had more to do with Oliver’s ‘death’ than Sara’s.
> 
> I don’t consider myself a good writer of romance, sand I’m trying something new. But it was obvious with the way things were left with Oliver and Helena in season two that they still cared about each other. If they would have brought Helena back as a love interest for Oliver, I would have been on board. 
> 
> One of my biggest gripes with Ra’s plan to turn the city against Oliver, aside from the obvious, is that the guy who killed those criminals was obviously not the Arrow. If the police had done their job, it would soon become obvious that the guy wanted to be caught and had a bigger build than Oliver. So I made it a lot more believable here.


	11. Framed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra's frames The Arrow for murder, causing Oliver to begin preparations for his next confrontation with Ra's. Slade faces a ghost from his past.

Oliver and Thea’s loft  
Morning

Oliver was awakened from sleep by the ringing of his phone. Rolling over, he picked it off his nightstand to see it was, to his surprise, Quentin. He had not expected Quentin to reach out this quick. That meant something had to have happened for him to reach out.

“Captain,” Olive greeted as he answered.

“We have a problem. Three guys were killed last night. A witness claims The Arrow attacked and killed them,” Quentin said.

“That wasn’t me,” Oliver said immediately. 

“I know; it wouldn’t make any sense for you to just go back to killing now, not like this. But someone’s setting you up, murder weapons were arrows consistent with the ones you use,” Quentin said and Oliver frowned, already having a pretty good idea who. “I’ll do what I can, but there’s not much I can do on my end.” 

“I understand. Thanks for the heads up,” Oliver said before he hung up and sighed.

“Well, that didn’t sound good,” Oliver looked over to the other side of the bed to see Helena, dressed only in sheets, looking at him curiously. “What happened?”

“Apparently, Ra’s is taking the choice out of my hands. He’s framing me for murder,” Oliver said, surprising Helena. 

“Why would he do that?’ Helena asked.

“To make his offer more appealing,” Oliver said dryly.

Roy’s house  
Same time

“Where’d you go last night?” Roy said as he gave Thea her morning coffee.

“Not even waiting for me to have coffee I see,” Thea said dryly as she took a sip.

“I was out searching for you for an hour; I nearly called Oliver to tell him you were missing. I thought the League might have taken you. You owe me that much. Where did you go?” Roy demanded and Thea grimaced.

“I went to see Captain Lance to turn myself in,” Thea finally said and Roy was stunned into silence for several moments. 

“You told him about Sara,” Roy realized and Thea remained silent. “Damn it Thea, what the hell were you thinking!”

“I was thinking I needed to do something! My brother is in the crosshairs of a psychopath and it’s my fault!” Thea shouted, dropping the cup to the floor but neither of them noticed or cared. “I had to do something!”

“And you getting arrested is gonna do what exactly?! You feel better while the rest of us feel worse. Damn it Thea, you never think about how what you do affects the people who love you!” Roy snapped.

Thea flinched knowing he had a point. It was silent in the room for a minute before Roy’s phone rang.

“What?” Roy answered hotly.

“Turn on the TV to a local news station,” Oliver said grimly.

Sensing something was wrong; Roy picked up the remote and turned on his TV. Roy stared in shock at the headline that read ‘The Arrow: return to killer?’

“Ra’s?” Roy asked.

“How’d you guess?” Oliver asked dryly. 

Arrow lair  
Later that morning 

“Looks like Ra’s isn’t leaving anything to chance then,” Diggle noted as Team Arrow stood assembled in the lair. 

“He’s trying to force your hand with a show of strength, showing you there are consequences to going against him. I saw my father do the same thing more times than I can count,” Helena noted.

“Great, so what’s the plan kid?” Slade asked as they all waited for orders.

“We need to stop Ra’s copycat archer. Roy, hit the streets. See if you can find anything. John, call Lyla, see if Argus is willing to help out. Laurel, Helena, get back to training,” Oliver ordered before turning to Slade. “Slade, you’re the best swordsman I know after Ra’s. I need you train me.”

“So I get to kick your ass again?” Slade asked looking like Christmas had come early. “Now it really is just like old times kid.”

Oliver sighed, already feeling like he was going to regret this as Diggle, Helena, and Laurel walked off to obey orders. Roy, however, stayed.

“Oliver, can I talk to you for a minute? Privately,” Roy said with a pointed look at Slade.

Sensing something was up; Oliver nodded and walked off to the side so he and Roy could talk privately.

“Last night, Thea bolted while I was making dinner,” Roy said and Oliver started. “She’s alright, she showed up back at my house an hour later. I got the story from her this morning. She went to see Lance, told him about Sara.”

“Damn it,” Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose. “What did Lance do?”

“From what I can tell nothing. But I think it’s something you need to know,” Roy said before walking off, leaving Oliver with troubled thoughts.

Star City Police Department  
Not long after

Quentin was at his desk, doing some paperwork when his phone rang. Pulling it out, he saw it was Oliver and answered.

“Anything on this copycat?” Quentin asked.

“No. That’s not why I’m calling,” Oliver said and Quentin immediately knew what this was about.

“Thea,” Quentin said knowingly. 

“She told you everything,” Oliver said and Quentin sighed.

“How long have you known?” Quentin asked.

“Since Christmas,” Oliver said, knowing there was little point in lying.

“You’re not exactly my favorite person right but, if I’d been in your shoes and it was Laurel…well, I probably wouldn’t have told me either,” Quentin acknowledged. “This doesn’t mean I forgive you about Sara.”

“I know. What are you going to do?” Oliver demanded.

“You can relax, I’m not gonna arrest her. Only thing she’s guilty of is being manipulated by a psychopath. But Merlyn-”

“Is already dead. I killed him a few days ago,” Oliver assured him.

“Well, you thought you killed him during The Undertaking to,” Quentin pointed out.

“This time I cut off his head,” Oliver said bluntly. “Even he can’t come back from that.”

Quentin let out a breath. It wouldn’t bring his baby girl back, but Quentin took some comfort in the fact that the man responsible for her death faced justice. Even if it wasn’t his kind of justice.

Arrow lair  
Night

For several hours, Oliver and Slade had been training. Slade was impressed, Oliver took much more to the sword than he had to anything else Slade had taught him while they were on Lian Yu. But still, he was a far cry from being anywhere near Slade’s level, much less or Ra’s’.

“Hey,” the pair stopped as Roy walked into the lair. “Los Halcones are unloading a huge shipment of narcotics, the entire gang is gonna show up for protection. This is exactly the kind of thing Fake Arrow would go after.”

“When is this happening?” Oliver demanded.

“Right now.” 

Starling City  
Later

The Los Halcones were unloading their drugs, cocaine and others hidden in bears when suddenly, an arrow flew out and pierced one of them in the chest. The rest began panicking as three more flew out, each hitting their mark. The rest began shooting wildly as a man dressed as The Arrow jumped down, firing at them. They retreated as ‘The Arrow’ whirled around. Oliver fired, getting the man in the shoulder. However, the man simply yanked it out without so much as flinching. 

The two rushed each other, exchanging blows. Oliver got behind the man and put him in a chokehold, forcing him on his knees. Oliver pulled the hood back but, to his shock, it was not Sarab. Rather, it was a man he didn’t recognize. The man laughed as two more men, also dressed as The Arrow, appeared out of the shadows. The man then elbowed Oliver, forcing Oliver to let go as he broke away, standing with his allies.

“You brought friends,” Oliver noted. “So did I.”

Roy and Slade then jumped down, landing on either side of Oliver. The two sides then rushed each other, Slade whirling his sword as Oliver and Roy whirled their bows. The three each engaged one assassin, Oliver knocking one down and kicking him in the abdomen, sending him falling to the ground. Roy whirling his bow, blocking his assassin’s bow as Slade slashed, cutting his opponent across the chest, killing him. Roy then delivered a kick to his assassin’s abdomen before striking them with his bow, knocking the assassin out. The three of them stood victorious before they heard a voice.

“You can’t kill them all Oliver,” they looked up as Sarab stepped out of the shadows. “Where one falls, two more shall rise.”

“Maseo, you can’t believe in this. Killing all these people, just to prove a point!?” Oliver snarled.

“No, to persuade you. My master sees something in you. Don’t fight it, embrace it,” Sarab pleaded with him.

‘You know me better than that,” Oliver said grimly.

“Don’t let your recalcitrance take any more lives,” Sarab said before he slammed down a ball.

There was an explosion of sparks and when it faded, Sarab was gone, along with two of the three assassins.

“Oliver, wo was that?” Roy asked.

“Maseo Yamashiro. At least he used to be,” Oliver sighed.

“Friend of yours kid?” Slade asked, remembering his interactions with Oliver in Nanda Parbat.

“In another life,” Oliver said grimly. 

Suddenly, they heard the roar of engines. The three of them looked up to see a man in what appeared to be a metal suit flying in.

“What the hell?” Roy asked stunned.

The man fired a blue beam from his right hand. The three of them scattered, dodging it as the man flew after Slade. Getting a good at his face, Oliver realized it was Ray Palmer.

“Ray wait!” Oliver cried out but Ray was in no mood to listen.

Ray shot off what seemed like lightning at Slade but Slade dodged it. Whirling his sword, Slade sent a powerful kick to Ray’s chest plate, sending him flying back. But Ray was only pushed back, and flew back towards Slade. Ray punched Slade, throwing him back. Ray landed and, as he prepared to fire another beam at Slade, Oliver fired an arrow. It got Ray’s power source and shorted out his suit. Realizing this, Slade sent a kick at Ray’s feet. The blow knocked Ray on his back and Slade jumped, putting his sword at Ray’s neck.

“You have ten seconds to tell me why you’re trying to kill me before I cut out your voice box,” Slade sneered. 

“During the Siege, you unleashed a bunch of super powered criminals on the city. One of them murdered my fiancée,” Ray sneered and it was silent for a minute.

“I’m sorry,” Slade said remorsefully. “I was under the influence of something called the Mirakuru.”

“Right,” Ray sneered, unwilling to believe him.

“It’s true, Ray,” Oliver said but Slade held up a hand.

“Don’t kid. Mirakuru or not, I still am the reason he lost his fiancée,” Slade said as he looked into Ray’s eyes. “I see the rage in your eyes. I know it well; it’s that rage that caused me to unleash the chaos I did on this city. The man I was would slit your throat right now.”

Ray was then shocked as Slade withdrew his sword from Ray’s neck.

“But I am not that man, not anymore,” Slade said, holding a hand out to Ray. 

After a moment, Ray accepted his hand and Slade helped him up. Slade placed his sword back in the sheath on his back before he removed his helmet.

“I am truly sorry for what happened. If I could go back and stop myself from killing your fiancée and all those I killed during the siege, I would,” Slade said remorsefully. “I have much to atone for. But killing me will not bring her back. Do not allow yourself to become consumed by that rage, or you risk becoming the same monster I was.” 

Slade then placed his helmet back on before he turned and walked out. The other three stared after him for a moment before Ray looked over at the dead assassin.

“So I take it you’re not the one killing people,” Ray said as he looked over at Oliver.

“No Mr. Palmer,” Oliver said once he activated his voice modulator. 

“You know who I am?” Ray asked surprised.

“Everyone in the city knows who you are,” Roy pointed out.

“In the future, do a better job at hiding your face if you wish to keep your identity a secret,” Oliver said and Ray flushed.

“Right,” Ray nodded before looking at where Slade had walked off. “Do you trust him?”

“I do. The question Mr. Palmer, is can we trust you? The city is going to face a threat unlike anything it’s seen before. I don’t need to worry about you on top of that. If you prove to be a threat, I will take you down,” Oliver told him before he and Roy followed after Slade, leaving Ray to his thoughts.


	12. Ra's retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver confronts Felicity over her involvement with Ray's suit as a familiar face from his past returns. Ra's accelerates his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short chapter, but it is an extremely important one. I hope you enjoy it.

Arrow lair  
Night

“Ray has a super suit?” Laurel asked shocked as Oliver and Roy explained what had happened.

“It’s pretty awesome,” Roy admitted and Oliver shot him a look. “And reckless!”

“So what do you wanna do about it man?” Diggle asked as they looked to Oliver.

“Nothing much we can do now. Ray seems to genuinely want to help the city. Unless he proves to be a threat, we let him. Still, we need to keep an eye on him for now,” Oliver ordered. 

“You don’t think Felicity knew about this, do you?” Laurel asked as though she was unsure she wanted to know.

“Felicity wouldn’t keep something this from us,” Diggle said immediately.

“She’s been spending a lot of time with Ray recently, even more than when she started working there,” Roy pointed out and Diggle shot a glare at him. “I’m sorry Dig, but it’s the truth.”

“You never know who people really are until they show you their true face. I know, trust me,” Helena said.

“Whether she did or didn’t know, I’ll find out,” Oliver promised. “But for now, we have bigger problems. Slade killed one of the assassins posing as The Arrow.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” Laurel asked confused.

“It is because now there’s a body,” Helena said, catching on and Oliver nodded before turning to Laurel.

“It’s not gonna take long for your father to spin it to the public that this was an impostor, especially when I keep showing up,” Oliver explained.

“Which throws a wrench into Ra’s plan to turn the city against The Arrow,” Roy realized where Oliver was going with this and Oliver nodded.

“And when that happens, there’s no telling what Ra’s might do,” Oliver said grimly. 

City Hall  
Next day

“And so, we’ve confirmed that the recent killings supposedly done by The Arrow have in fact been the work of an impostor. Whether he was acting alone or he was working with an accomplice, we do not know at this time,” Quentin said as he held a press conference, mentally giving himself a pat on the back for selling that lie.

As the reporters begin asking Quentin more questions, in the crowd, dressed in streets clothes, Sarab frowned. His master would not be pleased about this, he mused before he turned and walked off.

Palmer Tech  
Same time

Felicity was watching the press conference on TV when she heard someone enter the room. She looked over and, to her surprise, saw Oliver. She had not expected to see him again, not after how things had been left between them when he kicked her off the team.

“Did you know?” Oliver asked, not beating around the bush.

“Did I know what?” Felicity asked confused.

“Did you know Ray was building a super suit?” Oliver asked bluntly and Felicity stiffened. “You knew. I can tell by the look on your face.”

“I’ve been helping Ray build it,” Felicity admitted.

“For how long?” Oliver asked bluntly sand Felicity winces at his tone. “How long Felicity?”

“Since before you came back from fighting Ra’s,” Felicity admitted and it was silent in the room for a minute.

“Were you ever gonna tell me?” Oliver demanded.

“And how many secrets do you keep?” Felicity snapped.

“When my secrets affect the team, I tell you. Clearly, you don’t feel that you should tell us when what you do affects the team,” Oliver said angrily.

“I’m not on your team anymore,” Felicity snapped and it was quiet. “I don’t have to tell you anything anymore. You made that very clear.”

“I guess so,” Oliver said in an eerily calm that unnerved her. “There was a time I trusted you more than anyone, maybe even more than John. I won’t make that mistake again.” 

Oliver then turned and walked out of the room, leaving Felicity alone. When Ray walked in moments later, he found Felicity staring into space, a reflective look of regret on her face.

Oliver and Thea’s loft  
Night

Oliver stared out at the city on the balcony, deep in thought as Helena walked up to him.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Helena said and Oliver sighed. “Is it Felicity?”

“Felicity, Ra’s, Thea. Our options aren’t looking good. And I just…I don’t even know what I’m doing. Maybe it would best for everyone if I just accepted Ra’s offer,” Oliver said with a sigh. 

“That would not be so Oliver.”

The pair whirled around at the sound of the voice. Behind them stood a dark haired woman with brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. While Helena looked around for a weapon, Oliver stared at her in shock.

“Talia?” Oliver said shocked and Helena looked over at him.

“You know her?” Helena asked.

“He should, I helped train him,” Talia said to Helena’s surprise.

“What are you doing her Talia?” Oliver asked as the shock began to wear off.

“I heard you survived a duel with my father,” Talia said and it took them a moment to understand.

“Ra’s is your father,” Oliver said lowly and she nodded.

“As a child, I admired him. But he never would have passed his mantle onto a woman, so I left to forge my own path,” Talia said simply. 

“So are you here to kill me then?” Oliver asked as he and Helena mentally assessed the situation.

“No Oliver. I am here to help you,” Talia said to their shock.

Diggle apartment  
Same time

With Lyla now head of Argus, she was pretty busy, leaving Diggle home alone with Sara. After putting his daughter down for the night, he walked into his kitchen and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He turned around to see a man in a green robe standing a few feet from him.

“Do you know who I am?” Ra’s asked.

“You’re Ra’s al Ghul,” Diggle said lowly.

“Ra’s is but a title that has been born by many. It belonged to a man whose place I took. And soon, Oliver Queen will bear it as well,” Ra’s said confidently.

“Oliver will never take you place,” Diggle sneered and Ra’s smiled thinly.

“He will. Once I’ve given him a reason,” Ra’s assured him.

Diggle pulled out a gun but, before he could even get a single round off, Ra’s had thrown a dagger. The dagger knocked the gun out of his hand and then Ra’s was on him. Diggle tried to fight back but this was the Demon’s head.

Diggle was thrown into a wall before Ra’s pulled out a sword and stabbed him through the chest. Ra’s then yanked the sword out and Diggle coughed up a mouth full of blood. Ra’s stepped back as fell to the floor and walked off, leaving Diggle bleeding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It annoys me how Felicity got off scot-free for conveniently forgetting to mention she was helping Ray build a super suit, even when he basically announces to the world he’s going to use it to bring down The Arrow. Ray’s suit was something that would have affected Team Arrow’s work, Felicity not telling them was a huge violation of their trust that, just like always, gets swept under the rug.
> 
> Yes, Talia is here and, unlike most of my stories, she’s actually not going to be a villain here. I’m basing my portrayal of Talia on the season seven portrayal, as that was a much more interesting portrayal of Arrowverse Talia than the psychopath in season five.
> 
> So, Ra’s has started his endgame. His reasons for stabbing Diggle are not the same as stabbing Thea, so no pit. I think you can guess what that means for Diggle. It came down to either being Diggle or Laurel and I ultimately chose Diggle because, to be honest, Diggle just gets worse from here on out and I really just didn’t’ want to deal with him anymore.


	13. Oliver's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ra's strikes close to home, Oliver decides to fight fire with fire.

Diggle apartment  
Night

As Lyla walked towards the apartment she shared with her soon to be husband again and daughter, she frowned. From behind the door, she could hear Sara’s cries. Sara was undoubtedly a daddy’s girl; Johnny was always able to calm her pretty quickly. A pit formed in her stomach, along with a feeling of dread she could not explain. 

Lyla quickly pulled out her key and unlocked the front door. She almost tore the door off its hinges in her haste to open it. As she ran in, she heard Sara’s cries from the other room. But, before she could even consider going to comfort her daughter, she spotted Diggle on the floor, unmoving in a pool of blood. 

“Johnny!” Lyla rushed to him, feeling for a pulse, becoming horrified when she didn’t feel one. “Johnny!”

But he would not respond, because he had been dead before Lyla had even walked through the door.

Oliver and Thea’s loft  
Same time

Oliver and Helena sat next to each other on the couch, sitting across from Talia as she sipped a cup pf tea.

“Thank you for the tea Oliver,” Talia said as she placed the cup on the table between them.

“My mother raised me to be polite to my guests. But you didn’t come all this way for tea. Why would you want your father dead?” Oliver asked curiously.

“My father died long before you and I even met,” Talia said with a bluntness that surprised Oliver. “All that exists now is a monster wearing his face. You’ve seen the pits I take it?”

“Yeah,” Oliver said as Helena looked confused.

“Pits?” Helena repeated.

“The Lazarus pits my father uses to prolong his life,” Talia said simply, stunning Helena.

“Lazarus pit like from the bible?” Helena asked shocked, glancing over at Oliver who nodded.

“It’s real, I’ve seen it,” Oliver told her.

“The waters may prolong his life, but at a terrible price,” Talia said and the pair looked back over at her. “The waters take a piece of your soul. Those who use the waters emerge changed. Using the waters for so long has eroded most of my father’s soul. The title is appropriate, he truly is the demon. I left to forge my own path, at least that’s what I told him. But in truth, I left to get away from him and to hopefully find someone who could help me defeat him.”

“And you think that person is Oliver?” Helena asked.

“Alone, neither of us could defeat my father. But together, I believe we can,” Talia told him.

Oliver frowned, considering. It was a tempting offer, he admitted. The odds were not looking good, especially with Laurel so inexperienced. With Talia, someone who knew Ra’s inside and out, they might just have a chance. But still-

“How do I know you won’t betray me to your father?” Oliver demanded. “That this isn’t some ploy to gain my trust before you stab me in the back?”

“You do not. You will have to trust me Oliver,” Talia said simply, to Oliver’s dissatisfaction. 

Before the conversation could continue, Oliver’s phone rang. Pulling it out, he saw it was Lyla. Oliver frowned, a pit of dread forming in his stomach before he answered.

“Lyla, what is it?” Oliver asked and was met with Lyla’s frantic voice. “Lyla, slow down, I can’t understand a word you’re saying…What?”

Diggle apartment  
Later

Lyla stood on the floor next to Diggle’s body, in a state of shock as Oliver and Helena burst in. Sara was still crying, so Helena went to get her as Oliver walked over, kneeling down in front of Lyla.

“He’s gone,” Lyla said brokenly as she looked over at Diggle’s body.

For a moment, Oliver could only nod. It was difficult for him to see his friend like this, knowing he was gone. But he had to push that down for now, to focus on Lyla. 

“I know,” Oliver said as he put a hand on her shoulder. “Come on, up. We need to get you and Sara somewhere safe.”

Whether it was because Lyla was still in shock or because she just didn’t have the energy to argue, she allowed him to help her to her feet. Helena came out of the other room, holding the crying Sara in her arms. Lyla seemed to gain control of herself and walked over, taking her daughter from Helena. Oliver knelt down next to Diggle, eying his friend’s lifeless body before he reached out, closing Diggle’s glassy eyes.

“Ra’s will pay for this…I promise,” Oliver said thickly.

Arrow lair  
Later

“Ra’s killed Dig? Why?” Roy asked his voice a mix of grief and shock as he, Oliver, Slade, Helena, Talia, and Laurel stood in the lair.

“To send Oliver a message,” Talia said and they all looked over at her. “For each day that Oliver does not accept my father’s offer, he will target someone close to him.”

“That’s insane,” Laurel said horrified.

“Apparently Ra’s has been driven crazy by the magic waters he’s been using to stay alive,” Helena shrugged, confusing everyone. 

“The important thing right now is to cover our bases,” Oliver said and they all turned back to him. “Lyla and baby Sara are at an Argus safe house. Roy, I want you to get Thea there. I don’t care if you have to knock her out and carry her over your shoulder; I want her at that safe house.”

“Gee, thanks,” Roy said sarcastically, knowing it was not going to be easy.

“She’s not in the right frame of mind for what I’m about to do,” Oliver said, confusing everyone but Helena, Talia, and Slade, who already had a feeling what Oliver was planning. “Laurel, get your dad and both of you head over to the safe house to.” 

“What? Ollie, I can help!” Laurel immediately protested but Oliver shook his head.

“Not for what’s about to happen. You’re not ready. Maybe if we had more time, but Ra’s has forced my hand. Look what happened to John,” Oliver said with a pained look on his face and it was silent as they remembered their fallen teammate. “If you go up against them, you’ll be slaughtered. The best thing you can do for all of us is to get yourself and your father to that safe house.”

“Okay, okay,” Laurel gave in, seeing his point. “But that’s the second time you’ve said ‘what’s about to happen’. Ollie, what are you planning?”

“He’s taking the fight to Ra’s aren’t you kid?” Slade said knowingly and Oliver nodded.

“He crossed a line when he killed John. The only way this ends is with me accepting his deal or his death. Personally, I’m much more open to the option that has me killing him,” Oliver said darkly.

“Ollie, you said yourself that you weren’t sure we could win and now you want to take the fight to Ra’s?” Laurel said, her eyes questioning Oliver’s sanity. 

“Because things have changed. He now has me and an army of my students,” Talia said and they all looked over at her. 

“And we’re trusting her? She’s Ra’s’ daughter and Nyssa hasn’t exactly been a shining beacon of goodness,” Roy pointed out.

“I am not my sister. I have been looking the world for someone to help me kill my father. I have finally found someone,” Talia said as she looked over at Oliver. 

“And it won’t be just her,” Oliver said as they looked back at him. “Talia isn’t the only friend we’re going to ask for help.”

Central City  
Not long after

Barry Allen was in his lab, staring at his crime board, filled with of against Harrison Wells. He still found it difficult to believe that the man who’d been helping him was…well; he wasn’t sure what he was yet. But Barry knew that Wells was not what he seemed. 

Barry was broken out of his thoughts as his phone rang. Pulling it out, he saw Oliver’s name flash across the screen and answered,

“Ollie?” he answered.

“I need your help,” Oliver said in a voice that had Barry instantly on edge. “How fast can you get to Starling city?”

“Is that really a question?” Barry joked before frowning. “What’s going on Ollie?”

Palmer Tech  
Later 

Ray was working on repairing his suit when he felt someone behind him. He turned around to see Slade standing behind him.

“Come to kill me?” Ray asked and Slade scoffed.

“No. I’m here on behalf of The Arrow. We need your help to end the madness that has come to this city,” Slade said and Ray raised an eyebrow.

“How can I help?” Ray inquired.

Argus prison  
Same time

Oliver walked into the section that held certain prisoners. He walked up to a cell and the occupant looked up at him from the other side of the glass.

“Well, The Arrow has come to visit. I must be something special,” Floyd Lawton joked and Oliver sighed.

“I need your help,” Oliver said and Lawton laughed.

“And why would I help you?” Lawton asked.

In response, Oliver pulled out a key and, to Lawton’s shock, unlocked the cell.

“Because I can get you out of here,” Oliver said before a guard rushed over.

“Hey, what’s going on here?!” the guard demanded.

“I’m taking him and I’m taking Ben Turner,” Oliver said simply.

“You’re not going anywhere and neither is he,” the guard said as he pulled out a gun. 

“Trust me, you don’t wanna do this,” Oliver said calmly. 

“I was about to say the same to you,” the guard sneered as he pointed a gun at Oliver.

Oliver sighed and, before the guard could even react, had grabbed his arm and threw him into the wall, hard. The man fell to the floor, out cold, as Lawton raised an eyebrow, interested. 

“All this trouble over little old me? What’s going on? And why are you here instead of John Diggle?” Lawton demanded.

“John Diggle is dead,” Oliver said bluntly, stunning Lawton. “I’m going to kill the man who killed him. I need your help. And in return, you walk. Interested?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we’re not going to have many more chapters for this story. Next chapter will feature the resolution to the conflict with Ra’s and then maybe an epilogue, if I don’t decide to just wrap it up in one chapter. So, for now, I hope you guys enjoyed this one.


	14. Gathering a team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver assembles his team as Ra's prepares for the inevitable confrontation. Quentin gives Thea some much needed advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that it has been so long since my last update. I started working on this chapter last week, and then Crisis happened. I didn’t see Crisis as, to be perfectly honest, I had little interest in it. But the utter disrespect given to Oliver Queen and Arrow fans is, to put it lightly, disappointing. It’s been hard since then to muster enthusiasm needed to write Arrow fanfiction has, as a result, been a challenge, but I’m trying to get back into the swing of things now. 
> 
> So, without further ado, here’s the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this.

Argus prison  
Night

Ben Turner looked up as the door to his cell was opened. He raised an eyebrow, surprised to see Oliver and Lawton standing on the other side.

“Looks like we’re getting early parole,” Lawton joked.

“Why?” Turner demanded, not moving from his bed.

“I need your help. In exchange, well, Lyla is director now. I can convince her to let you go,” Oliver explained and Turner scoffed.

“And why should I believe you?” Turner demanded.

“Because you wanna see your son again,” Oliver said simply and Turner stiffened. “I can make that happen, I can give you a life with your son. If you help me. This is a onetime offer, so go ahead and make a decision.”

“Just like that?” Turner asked wearily.

“Yeah, just like that. So what’s it gonna be?” Oliver asked.

Starling City  
Later

At an airfield, Helena watched as Talia drew her sword, giving it a few whirls.

“Nice sword,” Helena said as the other woman put it back in her sheath. 

“It was my mother’s. Father passed it down to me when I was old enough,” Talia said as Slade and Ray arrived.

“Why is she here?” Ray exclaimed as he saw Helena. “I thought we were meeting The Arrow here.”

“We are. He’s not here yet,” Slade said, feeling a migraine forming at being forced to put up with Ray. “He will be here shortly.”

“So, this is who Oliver sent you to recruit?” Talia asked as she eyed Ray distastefully. “I am not impressed.”

Ray, insulted, was about to fire back until the first part of her sentence caught up with him.

“Oliver? As in Oliver Queen? Oliver’s The Arrow?” Ray asked in shock.

“Talia, we need to have a talk about the meaning of the phrase ‘secret identity’,” Oliver said as he walked over, Lawton and Turner trailing behind him. 

“It’s true,” Ray breathed as he stared at Oliver in shock and Oliver nodded.

“Not how I wanted to tell you, but yeah, it’s me,” Oliver said, shooting an annoyed look at Talia. 

“He would have found out either way,” Talia pointed out and Oliver sighed in defeat.

“So I guess the cat’s out of the bag, huh?” Roy asked as he walked onto the area, eying all of them. “Never thought I’d be working with Deathstroke, Huntress, Deadshot, and Bronze Tiger.” 

“How’s Thea?” Oliver asked, ignoring Ray’s stunned look as he stared from Roy to Oliver.

“Hauled up at the safe house with Laurel, Captain Lance, Lyla and baby Sara, although none of them are particularly happy about it,” Roy said with a grimace. 

“At least they’re safe, that’s all that matters,” Oliver said before looking at Ray. “Thank you for coming Ray.”

“Sounds like you could use all the help you can get,” Ray said overcoming his shock.

“Is that why you released the animals from their cages?” Talia asked as she looked at Lawton and Turner with distain. 

“Aw come on, we’re not that bad,” Lawton said with a smirk, shamelessly eying her up and down. 

Before Lawton could as much as blink, Talia had her sword at his throat.

“Look at me like that again and I will separate your head from your neck,” Talia hissed, a feral look in her eyes that, although he would never admit it, made Lawton fear her from the bottom of his heart.

“Talia,” Oliver called out and, although she didn’t move, Oliver knew she was listening. “We need him.”

“Be thankful that Oliver deems you useful,” Talia sneered before lowering her sword from Lawton’s neck and turning to Oliver. “Shall we head out?”

“Not yet, we’re still waiting for one more person,” Oliver said.

He had barely finished speaking when a gust of wind hit them all as the Flash appeared.

“You know, when I said we should talk over coffee with Deathstroke and Huntress, I was joking,” Barry said as he looked around at all of them.

“You know the Flash?” Ray asked looking like he was about to geek out.

“Indeed he does. Welcome Mr. Allen,” Talia said and Barry started.

“Dude, you told her?” Barry complained as he looked at Oliver.

“No, I didn’t,” Oliver quickly assured him.

“I’ve kept an eye on you Oliver. Did you not think I would look into your associates?” Talia asked, an amused smirk breaking out across her face.

“Wait, Allen as in Barry Allen?” Ray asked, remembering the name from Felicity mentioning her friend in Central City.

“Thank you for outing my identity to four supervillains. No offense,” Barry said as he looked at Slade, Helena, Lawton and Turner.

“Was never a supervillain, technically,” Helena said as Slade shrugged.

“I’m reformed…technically,” Slade said amused as Barry sighed.

“We’re all here now. Let’s go,” Oliver ordered as he began walking towards the plan.

Argus safe house  
Same time

Thea was sitting at a table with a chess board, absently playing with a rook as Quentin walked over.

“So, do you play?” Quentin asked conversationally and she shrugged.

“Mom and Walter taught me how. You?” Thea asked as she looked up at him.

“Used to. Been years since I so much as looked at a knight. Feel like playing?” Quentin asked.

She shrugged, gesturing to the other side of the board. He sat down on the other side of the table as they began to assemble the pieces.

“What’s happening now, it’s not your fault,” Quentin said as they began to play.

“How can you say that? Everything that happened, it’s happened because I trusted a psychopath,” Thea said in guilt, refusing to look at him.

“Merlyn was a master manipulator. Just look at what he did to your mother,” Quentin pointed out and Thea flinched. “He came to you when you were at your most vulnerable. What you’re feeling is perfectly natural, I can’t tell you how many people I’ve seen how many people I’ve seen in my line of work going through exactly what you’re going through now. They were all manipulated by a charismatic and manipulative person into doing things they never wanted. Sound familiar?”

“But I knew who he was. I knew exactly what he was and I still went with him,” Thea said softly.

“And that’s something you’re gonna have to live with,” Quentin acknowledged. “But what’s going on now is because of people like Merlyn, not you. You’re gonna need to find a way to live with this guilt Thea or it’s gonna destroy you.”

Plane, en route to Nanda Parbat  
Later

As Talia piloted the plane, Oliver held a meeting with the others.

“There’s a secret entrance at the base of Ra’s castle. Talia sent her students ahead to secure it. We strike there and head inside,” Oliver explained to them.

“Just like that?” Ray asked a little worriedly.

“Yes, just like that,” Slade drawled. “Do you have an objection?”

“I think what Ray is trying to say is that this is the most dangerous army in the world we’re going up against,” Barry spoke up. “Whatever play you wanna make, I’ll back it Oliver. But are you sure about this?”

“This is war Barry. This only ends with my death or Ra’s’. We strike fast and we strike hard. If you’re not prepared to come at your enemy with the intent to kill, you will die. So speak up now if you can’t,” Oliver said as he paused.

Everyone looked at Barry and Ray, knowing those two would have the most trouble. Ray looked a little uncomfortable, but Barry appeared to have been expecting this. Barry nodded and Oliver returned the nod, looking satisfied before turning to Ray.

“Ray?” Oliver questioned.

“I can’t say I’ll kill anyone…but I’ll do whatever it takes to help you stop Ra’s,” Ray said and after a moment, Oliver nodded.

“Well that’s gonna have to be enough for now, we reach Nanda Parbat in an hour,” Oliver said.

Nanda Parbat  
Same time

“My Liege,” Sarab knelt before Ra’s as he stared out at the window, the sky covered by night. “We received word from our men based in Starling City. Oliver Queen, Slade Wilson, and Roy Harper left on a plane with an assortment of allies. We believe they are headed here.”

“Excellent. It appears I chose well with him,” Ra’s said pleased at Oliver’s initiative.

“One of the people he was seen with was your daughter…Talia,” Sarab said and paused, waiting for Ra’s reaction.

Ra’s stilled for a moment, a look of shock crossing his face before he covered it with a mask of neutrality. 

“Then she has chosen where she stands. And, if I have chosen wrong, then she will pay for her betrayal,” Ra’s announced coldly. 

Plane  
Not long after

Oliver was staring out the window, alone, when Barry walked up next him.

“I’m sorry about Dig,” Barry said and Oliver nodded.

“Thanks. What’s on your mind Barry?” Oliver asked, knowing Barry wasn’t here to make small talk.

“Deathstroke, Huntress, Bronze Tiger, Deadshot,” Barry said and Oliver nodded, understanding. “Are you sure we can trust them?”

“Lawton, no. We’ll need to keep an eye on him. And I do not want to reply on Ben Turner, but you know what we’re up against Barry. Ra’s al Ghul is unlike any enemy I’ve ever faced. John is dead; there are no good options here. I need you to have my back on this,” Oliver told him.

“I do…it’s them I’m not sure about,” Barry said and Oliver smiled slightly.

“Then you’re learning. That’s good Barry. It’s healthy to have a little douse of caution, just don’t let it cloud your judgement,” Oliver told him and Barry nodded.

“Okay. Well, before we get there, I have something for you,” Barry said as he pulled out a briefcase. “A gift from Cisco.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Oliver took the case and set it on a nearby table. Opening it up, he saw a green suit inside.

“A new suit,” Oliver noted and Barry nodded.

“Cisco’s been working on it for a few weeks. When I told him and Caitlin here I was going, he told me to give this to you,” Barry said as Oliver stared down at it.

“Well, now’s a good time to take it for a test drive,” Oliver said as he looked over at Barry. “Let’s end this, once and for all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The suit Barry gives Oliver is going to be Oliver’s season five suit as, to be honest, I much prefer that to the season four suit.
> 
> Next chapter will have the confrontation between the tea, Talia’s student, and the League and then I’ll likely finish up with an epilogue.


	15. Battle at Nanda Parbat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and his team arrive in Nanda Parbat for a battle that will decide the mantle of Ra's al Ghul as well as the fate of Starling City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up; I was finding it extremely difficult to find the motivation to do so. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and I apologize in advance if this sucks.

Nanda Parbat  
Night

The plane touched down several miles from Ra’s castle. Inside, everyone was suiting up. Slade and Talia were strapping their weapons to their backs as Roy and Helena grabbed their bow and cross bows respectively. Turner was strapping his claws to his hands as Ray put on his suit and Lawton looked at his rifles distastefully. It was this scene that Oliver and Barry returned to, dressed in their suits with their hood and cowl down respectively.

“Nice suit,” Roy said as he saw Oliver, dressed in the suit Cisco had made him.

“It was a gift from Cisco. Everyone ready?” Oliver asked.

“First, how come I don’t have my usual bullets?” Lawton complained as he held up his rifles.

“Aside from the fact that Curare is basically useless in this fight?” Barry asked dryly.

“How come they get their weapons and I don’t?” Lawton whined as he pointed at Turner, Helena and Slade.

“I trust them more than I trust you,” Oliver said bluntly. 

“Didn’t he kill your mother?” Lawton asked as he pointed at Slade.

Out of patience, Oliver stalked over and slammed his elbow into Lawton’s abdomen. Lawton doubled over; dropping his guns as he fell to his knees. Oliver then grabbed Lawton by his shirt and forced him to look into his eyes. Lawton paled as he saw the dangerous glint in them.

“You listen to me very carefully,” Oliver growled. “You help me stop Ra’s, you walk. You screw with me, even a little bit, and I will put you back where I found you. We clear?”

“Crystal,” Lawton grunted and Oliver nodded before letting him go.

“Anyone else have any complaints?” Oliver asked and it was silent. “Good.”

“I am so turned on right now,” Helena joked and Roy and Barry groaned as Oliver’s lips twitched in amusement and Slade chuckled.

“I like her kid,” Slade said amused before they got down to business.

“There’s a secret entrance at the base of the mountain. Talia’s students went ahead and secured it before we got here,” Oliver said as he turned around to face them. “We are about to go ahead and face the most dangerous army in the world. If you want to back out, do it now. Because once you step off this plane, we are at war. A soldier who won’t fight is a liability. So, who’s ready to go to war?”

Sometime later, the group made their way to the base of Ra’s palace, finding Talia’s students waiting for them. However, Talia narrowed her eyes, sensing unease from her students.

“Was there trouble securing the entrance?” Talia inquired.

“No mistress. The entrance was unguarded,” one of them said and Talia’s blood ran cold.

“I’ll take it that’s a bad thing?” Ray asked as they saw the look on Talia’s face.

“My father has not left that entrance unguarded, ever. There is only one reason he would do so now,” Talia muttered as they caught on.

“He knows we’re coming,” Turner muttered.

“So what’s the plan kid?” Slade asked as Oliver was silent, weighing his options.

“Ra’s sent us an invitation. I say we meet it,” Oliver said, gripping his bow tightly.

No more words were exchanged as the large group made their way into the palace, walking down the dimly lit corridor. Ray almost made a reference about the temple of doom but thought better of it. 

Within minutes, they came upon the enemy. Ra’s, flanked by Sarab and his army of assassins, smirked as they arrived, standing on the other side of the room.

“Welcome Al Sah-him,” Ra’s greeted Oliver as though they were old friends rather than enemies.

“You’ll pay for what you’ve done,” Oliver said, a growl in the back of his throat as he glare at Ra’s.

“I do not doubt it,” Ra’s said calmly, his gaze wondering over to his daughter “Talia.”

“Father,” Talia greeted coolly.

“I did not expect that the next time we would meet, it would be as you attempt to overthrow me,” Ra’s noted, disappointment coloring his tone. “You disappoint me my daughter.” 

“My father died long ago. You are simply an imposter who wears his face. I have searched the world for one who will kill you. I have found them,” Talia said as she glanced over at Oliver. 

“Perhaps. But it matters not,” Ra’s said as he looked back at Oliver. “Either you will ascend to the mantle of Ra’s al Ghul or you will die. Either way, I emerge victorious.” 

“That is not going to happen. No matter what you do, I will never become the next Ra’s al Ghul,” Oliver sneered and Ra’s smirked.

“We shall we,” Ra’s said smugly. 

Then the two sides rushed each other, Talia’s students engaging Ra’s’ assassins. Barry sped around the room, knowing out assassins while avoiding their weapons as Ray fired blue beams from his hands. Roy, Helena, and Lawton fired on the assassins as well while Turner engages some assassins, blocking their blades with his claws. Meanwhile, Oliver and Talia both found themselves engaged with an opponent. 

“You were once a man of honor, integratory. You have fallen far Maseo Yamashiro,” Talia noted disdainfully as she and Sarab crossed swords.

Sarab ignored her, pushing back as they swung their blades, appearing as only blurs of black and steel to the untrained eye. At the same time, Oliver used his bow to block against Ra’s sword but Ra’s easily pushed him back, knocking him to the floor. Ra’s moved to strike him but a sword was suddenly there, blocking Ra’s’ own blade.

“You want the kid, you’ll have to go through me first,” Slade said before pushing back and the two began their own duel.

Roy was whirling his bow, blocking blows from two assassins. As Roy was fighting them off, an assassin was attempting to fire at him when a shot rang out, a bullet hitting them in the chest. The assassin went down, his arrow sailing out towards Roy. However, the shot had knocked the arrow off its trajectory, so one of the assassins he was fighting was hit instead, the arrow piercing their heart. With only one opponent now, Roy is able to take down the assassin with a few well-placed jabs Oliver taught him not long after The Siege. The assassin went down and Roy looked back at Lawton, who only smirked before firing at another assassin. Roy rolled his eyes before going back to work.

Barry, at super speed, ducked under the sword of an assassin before speeding behind him. He taped the assassin on the shoulder and, as the assassin moved to attack him, Barry grabbed another assassin at super speed and sped him over to where Barry had been. The first assassin struck the second with his sword, incapacitating him. As the first assassin realized what had happen, Barry struck him with the hilt of a sword he had picked up from a fallen assassin, knocking him out. 

As Helena, Ray, and Lawton each continued to fire at the enemy, Slade and Ra’s continued their sword duel. Ra’s was actually impressed by Slade’s skill. Oh yes, Slade lacked any refinement and his style was that of a savage, but he still gave Ra’s a run for his money. It was almost sad that Ra’s would be forced to kill him. Almost. 

As Ra’s moved to counter Slade’s sword, Oliver suddenly rushed in, whirling his bow like an Escirma stick. Ra’s had to use his sword to counter and then had to contend with the likes of Oliver and Slade, using his sword to block their weapons, to their shock.

“Did you think I would be overwhelmed by the two of you? I have lives for centuries, I have fought many battles, with opponents much stronger than you,” Ra’s said smugly.

Ra’s then pushed back, making the pair jump a few feet away before he grabbed Oliver and tossed him to the floor. As Ra’s resumed his duel with Slade, Oliver notched an arrow and fired. Ra’s easily caught it, smirking at Oliver. Then, the flash Arrow went off, blinding him. However, as Oliver and Slade moved in to strike, Ra’s surprised them by blocking Slade’s sword with his own and sending a powerful kick to Oliver’s abdomen, sending him flying back.

“As I said, I have fought battles for centuries. I have learned not to rely on my sight alone,” Ra’s said, whirling his sword and pushing Slade back.

Talia and Sarab whirled their blades, Talia ducking under Sarab’s sword before coming up, blocking his sword with her own. They whirled again, Talia taking note of the fighting still going on around them. Roy and Helena were taking on several assassins and actually winning. Turner was stabbing some assassins in the hands, stopping them from opening fire on Lawton as the gunman was taking out Assassins that were engaging her students. Ray was firing his teams at assassins as a red blur sped around, taking assassins out. It would seem, despite her utter disbelief, they were winning.

Talia focused her attention back on Sarab, whirling around. She feigned left, making him think she would go there. As he moved to counter, she struck, striking his right side with her sword. He gasped in pain as Talia then ran her sword then his chest. Yanking it out, she watched as he felt to his knees, looking up at her with surprising emotion. 

“Thank you…for freeing me…from my prison,” Maseo said before the light left his eyes and he fell all the way to the floor, dead. 

Slade and Ra’s were still in a deadlock, their swords meeting in clashes of steel as they whirled their swords around. Then, Oliver rushed in, whirling his bow. Slade and Oliver each attempted to land a hit on Ra’s with their weapons but, to their shock, he managed to keep blocking their strikes with his sword. Then, to his surprise, Barry jumped on his back, his arms wrapping around Ra’s’ neck in a chokehold. 

However, Ra’s simply head-butted Barry, dazing the speedster enough that Ra’s grabbed him and him a few feet away. Talia then jumped in, joining Oliver and Slade in their attempts to end her father.

“I brought you into this world daughter. Now I shall be the one to expunge you from it,” Ra’s said as he managed to block their strikes, although he was noticeably strained from doing so.

“No,” Oliver said, a cold, hard glint entering his eyes.

Several things then happened at once. Slade rushed forward, a primal roar leaving his lips as he brought his sword down at Ra’s’ with such strength it took all of Ra’s’ strength to hold him back. Talia brought her sword down on Ra’s’ side, an immobilizing technique he had taught her many years ago. And, before Ra’s had time to recover, Oliver kicked a sword from a fallen assassin into his hand and ran it through Ra’s chest.

“They will kneel before the next Ra’s al Ghul,” Oliver said coldly.

The fighting stopped as everyone turned to see what had happened. Oliver yanked the sword out of Ra’s and the trio stepped back as Ra’s fell to his knees.

“I knew I chose well with you boy,” Ra’s said as he looked up at Oliver with his impaired sight only seeing the outline. “Lead them well.”

Ra’s removed the ring from his hand and held it out to Oliver. Oliver took it and Ra’s drew his last breath, falling onto his side as the life finally left him. 

“So, what happens now kid?” Slade inquired.

In response, Oliver held the ring out to Talia.

“As we agreed,” he said simply.

“As we agreed,” Talia echoed, taking the ring from her former student. 

“If you ever use this ring for the same reasons as your father, I will take you down,” Oliver said coldly and Talia nodded, looking proud.

“I would expect no less,” Talia said as she slid the ring onto her finger.

As the remaining assassins, those still conscious anyway, bowed before Talia, Oliver just stared at her, hoping he hadn’t made a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Group fight scenes are difficult, but I hope I did okay.
> 
> The next chapter should be up before Monday, so this story is just about wrapped up.


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Slade, Nyssa, Thea, and Helena make decisions on their futures as they deal with the aftermath of Ra's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter. First, I would like to thank each and every one of you for your support; I know I kept you all waiting for a long time. But here is the ending; I hope you guys enjoy it.

Argus prison  
Morning

Nyssa sat in her cell, reflecting on Oliver’s words. She had been up all night, considering his words. It was a tempting offer, she mused. To find out who she was outside the League was never an option for her. But now…now it was all she could think about.

She was broken out of her musings as the door to her cell opened. She looked over and was shocked to see who stood in the doorway.

“Sister,” Talia greeted as she entered the cell.

“What are you doing here?” Nyssa asked gruffly but Talia ignored this.

“Father is dead,” Talia said bluntly.

It was silent for a moment as Talia allowed Nyssa to process this news. Nyssa expected to feel…something at this news, anything. But all she felt was indifference, perhaps a little anger that she had not been the one to kill him. As she processed this, Nyssa noted the ring of the Demon’s head on Talia’s finger.

“It was not me,” Talia said, seeing the look on her sister’s face. “It was Oliver Queen who delivered the killing blow.”

Nyssa laughed, out of disbelief more than anything. An outsider was the one who killed her father. And worse, rather than take the ring for himself, he had given it to her sister. Nyssa was unsure whether to be angry at the insult or amused at the irony. 

“Is that why you are here, to mock me?” Nyssa asked angrily. 

“No, I have come to offer you a choice,” Talia said and Nyssa raised an eyebrow. “You can rejoin the League at my side…or I can release you.”

“What?” Nyssa asked after a moment, staring at her sister in disbelief. 

“You can spend the rest of your life tied to the League or you can take Oliver’s advice, discover who you are outside the League,” Talia shrugged. “I shall give the day to think about it. I will be back tomorrow morning. Have your answer by then.” 

Talia then strode out of the cell, the door closing behind her as Nyssa was left alone with her thoughts. 

Argus base  
Same time

Oliver and Slade both stood in Waller’s office, now Lyla’s, as Lyla sat behind her desk. Lyla’s eyes were bloodshot from crying all night but her face gave no indication of this, perfectly dry and blank.

“So he’s dead. Good,” Lyla said, her voice perfectly calm. “Do you think you can trust Talia Oliver?” 

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Oliver admitted. “Only time will tell.” 

“Well, I guess that’s the best we can do,” Lyla said with a sigh before turning to Slade. “Now, as for you.” 

Slade stared at her solemnly, knowing the time had come. Whatever punishment he must face, he would face it. Mirakuru or not, he had committed unforgivable sins and must face up to them.

“Considering your help with Ra’s, as well as the fact that Oliver vouches for you, I’ve managed to get you a pardon. But you’ll be placed under Argus surveillance and if you give me half a reason to think you’re a threat, you’ll wish you were still on Lian Yu,” Lyla threatened.

Slade nodded no reaction on his face. It was more than he expected, more than he deserved. But it was something.

“As thanks for your assistance, I’ve put together something for you,” Lyla said, pulling out a flash drive as she got out from behind her desk and walked over to Slade. “This is all the Intel Argus has on your son, Joe, including his last known whereabouts.” 

Wordlessly, Slade took the flash drive, staring at emotionally before he looked up at Lyla, looking like he was about to break down.

“Thank you,” Slade said, his voice cracking slightly. “Thank you.”

Oliver and Thea’s loft  
Later in the afternoon

Oliver walked into the loft and saw Thea sitting on the couch, staring at nothing in particular.

“Hey,” Thea greeted lowly.

“Hey,” Oliver repeated as he walked over. “How are you feeling?”

“Honestly, I don’t even know,” Thea admitted with a sigh. “Ra’s is dead, Malcolm is dead but I still feel like I have to do something.”

“Thea, you are not to blame for what Malcolm did,” Oliver said gently as he sat down next to her.

“Yes I am! You don’t-you don’t understand,” Thea said, trying to put it into words.

“I understand perfectly,” Oliver said and she looked up at him. “When the Alpha-Omega went off in Hong Kong, Maseo’s son…he died. I found the person who set it off…and I tortured him. For hours. Not because I need to, but because I wanted to. I wanted him to suffer for what he had done.” 

It was silent between them as he looked at Thea. She had a look of shock and horror on her face, not that he could blame her.

“You don’t have a monopoly on guilt and self-loathing Speedy. We’ve all done terrible things, things there is no forgiveness for. We all have to learn to live with them,” Oliver told her and Thea was quite for a minute. 

“Does it ever go away? The guilt?” Thea asked quietly.

“No. But it does get easier, with time,” Oliver said gently. “You wanna stay home tomorrow?”

“No…No. I need to stop wallowing in self-pity and get back out there…even if I don’t want,” Thea said with a sigh.

Argus Prison, next day  
Morning 

Nyssa laid on her cot, staring at the ceiling blankly as the door to her cell opened. She looked over blankly as her sister stepped back into the cell.

“Have you come to a decision?” Talia asked curiously.

“I have,” Nyssa confirmed as she got to her feet. “The League, it has been my home for as long as I can remember. But it has become my prison. I do not wish for it to be my prison any longer.”

“I see,” Talia said, her eyes becoming softer as Nyssa spoke. “When I left so long ago, it was in the hopes that I could find someone to kill father, as I knew neither of us were capable of it, physical or emotionally. I wish I could have spared you the pain father inflicted. As it is, I can only honor your request. Nyssa al Ghul…I release you. May you one day find peace, sister.”

Talia then, with surprising gentleness, kissed Nyssa on the forehead before exiting the cell.

Starling City Cemetery  
Same time 

Oliver, Lyla, Thea, Roy, Laurel, Quentin and Felicity stood in front of Diggle’s grave, a sad silence stretching between them. 

“Shouldn’t someone say something?” Quentin asked awkwardly.

“I don’t know what to say,” Laurel admitted.

“Words really don’t seem enough,” Roy noted.

“Oliver,” Lyla said, looking at him pleadingly.

“He’d want it to be you,” Felicity said gently as she saw the look of hesitance on Oliver’s face.

After a moment, Oliver nodded, trying to find the words.

“John Diggle was one of the best men I ever knew. He was my brother,” Oliver said, trying to keep his tone even. “He was a soldier, through and through. He fought for his family. He fought for his friends. More than that, he fought for his city and for his country. His courage, his advice, his loyalty…are probably the only reason I’ve made it this far. And even though he’s gone now, his spirit will live on in us. Goodbye old friend.” 

“Goodbye Johnny,” Lyla whispered, tears running down her face.

Silently, Oliver wrapped an arm around her as they all stared at the grave, each mourning for their fallen comrade. 

Argus prison  
Afternoon

Nyssa stepped out of her prison, looking around. She looked up at the sky, closing her eyes as she breathed the fresh air. For perhaps the first time in her life…she was free. It was an exhilarating feeling.

Roy’s house  
Same time

“I’m too messed up right now,” Thea said quietly as she and Roy sat on his couch. “I have…so many things to work through. I can’t ask you to wait for me. You should move on.”

“Tried that already while you were gone,” Roy told her and she looked at him surprised. “Went on about half a dozen dates, never made it to a second one. No matter how hard I tried…I just kept comparing them to you. I can’t move on, I tried. So…when you’re ready for me, I’ll be ready for you.”

Roy then kissed her on the cheek and stood up, walking into the kitchen.

“You want anything to drink?” Roy called back.

Thea did not respond, simply staring at him in disbelief. No matter how hard she tried to push him away, Roy always seemed to find a way to hang onto her. Maybe, a voice in the back of her head said, it was time to stop pushing him away. 

Oliver and Thea’s loft  
Same time

“So you’re leaving,” Oliver said, not really surprised.

“I have to find my son, make sure that he’s alright,” Slade said and Oliver nodded in understanding.

“We do what we have to for family,” Oliver said.

“We never give up on them. I learned that from you,” Slade said, holding his hand out to Oliver. “Thanks kid, for everything.”

“I think I’m the one who should be thanking you,” Oliver said as he shook Slade’s hand. “If you ever need anything, I’m just a phone call away.”

“That goes both ways kid,” Slade as they dropped hands. “Take care of yourself Oliver.” 

“You to Slade,” Oliver said.

Slade nodded and picked up his duffle bag, containing his armor, weapons and some clothes, before he walked out.

“So, what happens now?” Helena asked as she walked up behind Oliver.

“Now…I keep protecting my city. You can be a part of that, if you want,” Oliver said gently as he glanced over at Helena.

“You think I’d be welcome on your team?” Helena asked wearily.

“I think that Roy will have my back, no matter what I decide. Redemption, it’s not an easy road. You have to want it,” Oliver said gently as he took her hand. 

“I’ve done so many terrible things…do you think redemption is possible for me?” Helena asked as she looked at Oliver.

“I think redemption is possible for anyone, as long as they want it bad enough,” Oliver said as he took her hand. “So, what do you say?”

Helena was quiet for a moment, and then she leaned up and kissed him.

“I think criminals better look out. The Huntress is back and better than ever,” Helena said with a wicked smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Takeo does not belong to me. He belongs to Bl4ckhunter, who has given me his permission to use Takeo.


End file.
